Rise of Perseus
by Mason705
Summary: Percy Jackson may have rejected godhood, but when his natural-born powers are extending past the 'demi' in demigod, he can't exactly decline his newfound immortality. But with yet another war on the horizon, Perseus is about to make good use of his new abilities. This was my first ever fic, peeps, so please have mercy on little me, yeah?
1. Percy- My brother

**Hey guys! I would like to start off by noting that this is my first fanfiction, and would greatly appreciate feedback. This story** **may** **switch between the perspectives of different characters, and** **may** **jump forward in time. The characters start off aged 17. I believe that was all, now… let's get into it!**

 **Percy- My brother.**

 _It all started with Daniel, my brother. I haven't been back at camp half-blood for much more than a month. Annabeth and I were on a short leave from college, after a certain war god decided that he wanted to war against the other olympians. A small number of the Ares house decided to join him, half a dozen campers have gone off to be a part of his 'army.'_

 _Why is Ares doing this? That's exactly what we wanted to know, however it is information that the gods haven't shared with us. Typical. But that is hardly the worst issue right now, the biggest problem I have to deal with is that when I got back, there was another son of poseidon, and no one bothered to tell me, not even Dad._

 _Daniel hates my guts. Why? Well, neither he, nor his mother, knew he was a demigod. For some reason, he had managed stay off the 'monsters, evil prophecies and death' radar, until he was left on the streets, after his mother died on a fishing trip. He was discovered by a certain blonde daughter of Athena, when he was fighting off a hungry Gryphon, and apparently burst the sewer system in the process. He hates me, because he hates poseidon, and sees me as the 'favourite child,' which to be fair, I can't blame him for, since it may be true._

 _What I can blame him for however, is the fact that he has a hard time keeping his eyes off of Annabeth. The fact that he deliberately does everything in his power to disrespect everything we both stand for as children of the sea, and does everything he can to make my life miserable when he thinks no-one is looking._

 _Worst of all, he is on the brink of starting a small civil-war in the camp. Half the campers think he's all right, or consider him the best thing to happen to this camp since yours truly. The other half see him for what he really is. Unfortunately, Annabeth is on team Daniel. Ana and I are constantly at odds about the subject, in fact, she rarely talks about anything else. I thought I was simply jealous, and that he can't possibly be such a 'bad guy,' until now. For what I'm about to see, is something no respectable son of poseidon should do, in fact, it is something no respectable or smart person should do, period._

"Percy, he's your brother!" Annabeth yelled, for the third time today. Yet again we were debating on whether or not Daniel being here is good. A conversation, might I add, that she had started.

"He's no brother of mine," I said, trying hard to keep calm about the subject, "He has no respect for-"

"He doesn't need to respect you! And why would he!? You have done everything you can to push him away!" Annabeth screamed at me, not caring about my side of things, what so ever.

"Why do you keep defending him?"

"Because I see a lonely son of poseidon, who has just lost his mother, and needs support by the only family he has- left," she replied, trying to calm her tone at the realisation that Chiron was standing in the doorway of my cabin.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began, "But the Hunters of Artemis are here."

"Great," I said, eager to bring the argument to a close, "Let's go greet them."

"Percy, don't you-" Annabeth started, but I was already out the door. Sure enough, Thalia, and the other huntresses we sitting at the hearth, surround by the younger of our campers, eager to know of their most recent adventures. Thalia spotted me, followed by Annabeth and Chiron, and she waved us over. I got halfway towards Hestia's hearth when I heard the unmistakeable _woosh, woosh, woosh,_ of Pegasus wings. I looked up just as Porkpie landed by my side.

"My lord," he said, giving me a respectful bow.

"Porkpie," I began, but then I noted the worried look in his eyes. I have become rather good at reading Pegasi.

"What's wrong?"

"My lord, there is some… trouble at the stables, concerning you brother."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I… it's best that you see for yourself. Get on."

With a sigh, I pulled myself up onto Porkpie's back. Bare pegasus back riding isn't the most comfortable experience, but it beats walking.

"I'll be back soon. Got some brother business to take care of."

"What kind of brother business?" Annabeth asked. I replied by gently tapping my feet against Porkpie's sides, to which he spread his wings and lifted us into the air.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled out, but already we were halfway to the stables.

Porkpie and I stopped at a tree behind the stables, and I dismounted and snuck up around the side to see what was up. I peeked around the corner, and took in the scene. Daniel and Blackjack were deep in an argument, with the rest of the pegasi watching on from the outside of the stables.

"I am the son of poseidon! You have to respect me!" He screamed at Blackjack. His voice cracked up, not helping with the commanding stance he was attempting.

"Respect is earned. You can't just ask for it, especially not with that attitude."

"I deserve it! I-"

"Hate to have to tell you this, but so far… nah, sorry, you don't," Blackjack interrupted.

"Yes I do! I killed a gryphon!" He said, triumphantly.

"Oh wow, give him a gold star!"

Then Daniel had enough. He pulled back his arm, and gave Blackjack a strong right hook across his face. He reared onto his back hooves, narrowly missing Dan's head with his front legs, whilst saying a profanity that I can't in good conscious repeat. I couldn't watch anymore, not after that.

Before even thinking about my actions, I ran at my brother. He heard me, and only had time to turn in my direction before I grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him off the ground, with one arm.

"You've broken my stuff, you've told lies about me, you've turned my girlfriend on me, and you do everything in your power to spit on what we stand for. But if you think I'm just going to stand by, just try to ignore you when you hurt my friends, you've got another thing coming."

He responded by summoning his amazing water abilities, and spitting in my face. Thanks to my actual, dare I say superior, control over my powers, it bounced right off my cheek and hit him in the eye. I proceeded to push him up against the nearest wooden post, and try to decide what to do with him, his feet still dangling inches from the ground.

"Put him down, boss," Blackjack said telepathically, "He isn't worth the time."

I looked my brother in the eye, the only things he has in resemblance to me. With his milky pale skin, and ginger hair, he bares no sign of any relation to me, apart from of course, our sea green eyes.

"You promise to leave them alone?" I asked, and he hastily nodded.

"Promise to keep away from Annabeth?" I asked, applying a little more pressure to his throat.

"Yes," he choked out, as his face began to turn a shade of blue.

"And do you promise to give me a break?" I asked once again, but this time I got no reply, so I loosened my grip on his throat a little. But all I got was a strained smile.

"Ah, boss-," the telepathic connection was cut short when I felt a terrible pain as a powerful karate chop came down on a pressure point between my shoulder and my neck.

I let Daniel go as I dropped to one knee, and a hand grabbed my throat and pulled me down, followed by a shoe being planted on my chest.

Annabeth.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my head still spinning.

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"He attacked Blackjack." When I said this, she looked over at him, then at Dan, then back down at me.

"Percy, nobody is stupid enough to do that." To that, Blackjack raised a hoof in Dan's direction, neighing to get her attention. But her eyes were set directly on me, and missed the slight hint he was giving her.

"Percy, you need to get your head on straight."

"Annabeth-"

"Just have a good think about what… what you're becoming, ok?"

"Annabeth, you don't understand. He-"

"Just… think on it, seaweed brain. Please." With that she removed her foot from my chest, put a hand on Dan's shoulder, and walked him back to camp, while I thought about what she had said. Self doubt began to creep in.

"Boss, ya still with me?" Blackjack looked down on me, and I realised that there was a circle of pegasi around me. A white mare nuzzled my hand.

"Are you ok, my lord?" She asked.

"Yes, Snowpuff, I'm fine," I said as I sat up.

"That went well," Guido said, without a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm so sick of that… that… stupid, smug, disrespectful little-"

"Ok, ok Blackjack, I get it," I interrupted, as I got to my feet, and dusted myself off.

"He never stops, my lord. Every day for the past week, he come here, demanding 'respect.' He wants us to follow him, to worship him as if he were a god himself!" Jewel, the brown and white mare, complained. "But Blackjack stood up to him!" She said, looking at my midnight black stallion fondly. If pegasi could blush, I'm sure Blackjack would be turning the deepest red.

"Anyway," I started, changing the subject for Blackjack's sake, "I'll have a good chat with my brother, but for now, I think it's just about time to crack out the apples." My friends beamed, the previous events of the day disappearing from their minds almost instantaneously. Apples, the way to a horse's heart. I love my extended family.


	2. Poseidon- Code red

**2.** **Poseidon- Code red**

We all sat on our respective thrones, waiting for 'lord Zeus', my little brother, to arrive. My eyes scanned the room, as my siblings all stayed dead quiet, only adding to the uneasiness in the atmosphere. I quickly noticed that Hades, my big brother, has joined us from the underworld, sitting on his dark grey, stone throne, with his helm of fear sitting in his lap.

But what I also noticed, was that Ares, Aphrodite and Artemis were missing. On normal occasions, this wouldn't be at all odd. Ares and Aphrodite sneaking off together isn't abnormal, in fact it is generally appreciated not to have to listen to that brutish wargod's opinion. And with Artemis preoccupied with her huntresses, and whatever major threat they are facing, she can't always be around. But when Zeus calls for a 'meeting of great importance', nobody would dare defy him, not me, not Hades, not the rest of the Olympians. But definitely not his children.

All I know is that it is of the strictest confidentiality, which in other words means: No minor gods allowed. So either a massive threat is arising, some other set of gods have crossed their side of the river, or Zeus 'misplaced' his lightning bolt again. Whatever it is, it's bad, and we have barely finished repairing Mount Olympus from the last big disaster.

Finally, Zeus materialised in his seat, and already I could tell we are on code red, because Zeus was lacking his lightning bolt. The thought of another possible catastrophe on the rise made me tighten my grip on my trident. _He'd better not accuse me_ , I thought. _Not again._

"So!" Zeus bellowed, anger seething in his voice. "Take a guess at why we're here!"

"Because someone stole your lightning bolt… again," Athena answered, without a tinge of humour in her voice. She's good at that, I'll admit. Applying reason by removing emotion.

"Indeed. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you brother?" Here we go.

"Zeus, might I ask you not to repeat the same mistakes you made last time your bolt was stolen," I said, trying my best to mimic Athena's tone.

"That was different. I admit, last time my judgement may have been a little bit…"

"Rash?" Dionysus filled in for him.

"Maybe. But it is different now-"

"Father. I think Poseidon can be safely ruled out. He has little reason to take your bolt, and the three gods that are not currently present make far more reasonable suspects," Athena said.

Zeus sighed, as if disappointed by the fact that Athena had a point, as always. He looked at me, then at Hades, before shaking his head, dismissing the idea that Hades would take the bolt. What would the god of death want with the most powerful weapon of all?

"You may be right."

"And considering that Ares stole your bolt last time," I added. "The fact that he isn't present is a little bit fishy." Hey, even gods can make puns, can't let Apollo have all the fun.

Before the conversation could go any further, we were interrupted when a certain maiden goddess, walked in, and took her seat. She had ichor flowing from a cut on her forehead, that she wiped out of her left eye.

"I bring news," she said.

"What happened to you?" Zeus asked.

"Ares happened. He-"

"Has the master bolt?" I finished for her.

"Yes. He, uh, _lightninged_ me out of my moon chariot last night." We all know the power of zeus's bolt. Artemis was most likely knocked out on impact, with her head cracked open like an egg.

"But why would Ares commit such a betrayal?" I wondered aloud, whilst stroking my beard.

"Are you sure it was Ares?" Athena questioned.

"Yes, he flew right up besides me in his war chariot, pulled out the bolt and… well, I saw a really bright flash, followed by complete darkness…"

"What I don't understand is why Ares didn't just kill you, if you really were knocked unconscious," Zeus said.

"Perhaps to send a message," Athena said. "But what he thinks he can achieve is unknown to me."

"A war," I mumbled, not intending the others to hear me.

"What?" Hestia asked, with an eyebrow raised at me.

"A war," I spoke up. "What if he doesn't need a reason? What if _war_ is his reason? I mean… he is the god of war."

After a long silence, Demeter spoke up.

"Actually, knowing Ares, that might just be the most reasonable explanation."

"There has to be more to it than that," Athena said.

"It's Ares," I reasoned. "Does there?"

We continued our meeting for the next five hours. A battle plan was formed, and it was like most of our battle plans over the last century: Demigods. But mainly one demigod in particular, if he even still counts as one. My son, Perseus.

"So, Dionysus will oversee the defence of camp half-blood. If Ares intends to win this war, he will have to go through them before he hopes to get anywhere near Olympus. We will recruit some campers to help bolster the guard, and we will lock down the entrance," Zeus said, whilst receiving nods from the rest of us.

"Ok, now there is only one last matter to consider," Athena said, giving me a knowing look. "Perseus," Hestia finished, with a hint of regret in the tone of her voice.

"No," I said, for I knew already what they were considering. Something that I myself am guilty of thinking about. "He chose not to be a part of this life, he wants to be mortal, a demigod, so let him be."

"Poseidon," Athena began. "He's getting there by himself anyway, whether he knows it or not. Eventually, one way or another, he will realise his power. This time next year, he'll practically be a minor. You see it."

"I will not allow you to… It will have to be his choice, and you already know what the answer is," I fought.

"Send him, and… Athena's child, to camp half-blood, to assist with the war," Zeus said, and my heart sank.

"You would set him on the path? Why?" I asked.

"Because, he has potential. He just needs to see it, to feel it. He can still be one of us."

"Even if it's not what he wants?"

"We can't force him to do anything. We can however convince him, or help him get there himself."


	3. Percy- Father-Son Time

**3.** **Percy- Father-Son time**

I sat on the ocean floor, silently praying to my father. I had half an hour before capture the flag, and I thought: _What better way to fill in the time than speaking with my father, who is never around._ That being said, I have a much better relationship with my father than… well, most other demigods have with their godly parent.

After twenty minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked behind me to find… nobody. I looked back, and my Dad was sitting in front of me, legs crossed, in a similar posture as me. He was wearing a blue hawaiian shirt, cream cargo pants, and sea green flip flops that matched our eyes. His trident was sticking out of the sand next to him.

"Dad, where have you been? You've been ignoring my texts and you haven't been returning my calls. What's up with that?" He smiled at me, but I could tell the humour wasn't masking my grim mood in the slightest. I had a lot of questions.

"Hello Percy. We both know this isn't a social call, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, well in that case you can start by-" I stopped myself, and calmed my tone. There are many questions I would like answered, but I have to prioritise.

"What is happening in Olympus? Why did Ares betray the other Olympians? And why would Aphrodite join him?" When I asked this, he raised an eyebrow, and appeared surprised by my question.

"Oh, that. I wish I could answer those questions, but unfortunately," he shrugged. "I _can_ give you some information that Zeus has... decided against revealing." When he said this, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I hoped my assumptions were wrong. My mind drifted back to a plot against the gods when I was twelve. He seemed to already know what I was thinking, which is easy considering he is a god.

"Yes Percy. The bolt has been stolen… again. Ares has it."

Ares has never been very frightening. The war god isn't all that intimidating when you get to know him a little. I stood my ground against him when I was twelve! But the thought of that maniac wielding the most powerful of the godly weapons? That scares me. He may not be able to use the bolt like Zeus can, but I have no doubt that facing him in battle would be a big mistake. Maybe even for Zeus himself.

"Next question?" He asked

"Ok, um, why bring me and Annabeth into this? I mean, honestly… give us a break already!" When I said this, his smile momentarily returned to his face, before fading again.

"It wasn't my idea. Unfortunately the rest of the olympian council outvoted me on the subject."

"They feel they need us?" I asked.

"Percy it… it's more than that. You're… changing. You don't know it, but you're becoming more powerful. We need you." He took a deep breath and continued. "After your dip in the river Styx… no, after you crossed the little tiber in Camp Jupiter… the power of a blessing as powerful as the Achilles curse cannot simply be washed away."

"I don't understand," I said.

"The power you gained from bathing in the styx was simply pushed deep down inside you, slowly rising back to the surface. You're powerful enough without that added power, in fact you surpass all of my sons. You have surpassed most demigods, even Hercules. But the power of the curse left untamed by a singular purpose… the purpose being to protect you, has added to your power. You are becoming more than a demigod."

I wish I could say that I had no idea what he was talking about, but it all made a startling amount of sense. 'More than a demigod.' There's a little secret that I haven't told anyone, never spoken about, in fact until recently I had no idea about it either. I uncapped Riptide, and closed my eyes as I placed the blade against my wrist, and sliced open the veins. Blood floated from my wrist, but instead of being dark red, it was more mango orange.

My father nodded knowingly.

"The ichor concentration in your blood is increasing rapidly," he said.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"Only once." I waited for him to tell me more.

"Dad, when? Who?" But he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Who?" I asked again, with a stern tone in my voice.

"Dionysus… before he ascended to godhood," he said softly.

"How can I stop it?" I asked, but my Dad just shook his head.

"You can't, I'm sorry."

"I- no, there has to be a way. I need-"

"Perseus Jackson... son. Being a god isn't that bad. There is absolutely no reason why you and Anna-"

"It's more than that. I want to live a human life with her, and I can't just ask her to give up her's for me."

"You think she wouldn't?" He asked, to which I had no reply. So I just sat there in silence, thinking what this means for me, for my life and for Annabeth… for 'us'.

I was so caught up with this, that my other questions, like where Daniel came from, were pushed from my mind.

"Don't dwell on it too much, you have bigger problems," Dad said.

"Y- You're right. Ares first, my problems later."

"Actually, I was referring to capture the flag." When he said this, my eyes widened. I was already armoured up, thank the gods, but that doesn't help much if I've already missed the game.

"You have two minutes. It's good to see you again, son. Better get a move on now," he said, before disappearing.

I called upon Blackjack telepathically, as I summoned my new found strength. The ocean surged around me whilst I counted to ten to give Blackjack some time.

"Nine, ten!" As I finished my countdown, I pushed against the ocean floor, and summoned my powers. In the blink of an eye, I shot up, twice as fast as a torpedo, and burst out of the ocean and into the air. My ascent continued for another couple seconds before I even began to slow down, and after another five I finally stopped, before I began to descend.

I wasn't even falling for a second before I felt the saddle underneath me, and I was soaring through the air once more on the back of my Pegasus friend.

"To the forest Blackjack."

"Capture the flag time, boss?"  
"Yea, maybe we'll beat the hunters this time."

"What's the scores now?"

"I think sixty-three matches in a row is their current record. I intend to change that."


	4. Percy- Capture the flag

**4.** **Percy- Capture the Flag**

The plan's quite simple really.

Daniel, Jason and I are on border patrol, while Will and Nico defend.

The remaining Ares campers: Sherman Yang, Ellis Wakefield and Mark Debachi, along with Piper and Annabeth, are on attack.

As we got into our positions, Annabeth approached Daniel, Jason and I, with a stern look on her face. _Here we go_ , I thought, as she looked between me and Daniel, before turning her attention to Jason.

"Just don't let them kill each other, ok?" She said.

"I'll keep a close eye on them," he said, with a smirk.

"I'm serious Jason," she said, as his smile faded when he realised that she was, in fact, very serious.

"Uh… ok. Sure."

"Thank you," she said, then she began to walk away.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face me.

"What?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her into a kiss. At first, she was tense, but she loosened up, and we stayed that way until we heard the conch horn blow, signaling the start of the match. I broke the kiss, and she looked into my eyes. For the first time since we got here, she looked at me like she always had before, with love. But for only a few seconds. Then, her expression turned sour once more.

"I haven't got time for this!" She yelled, as she ran to join the rest of the attackers.

"Annabeth!" I yelled back, but she ignored me. "Wise girl?" I said to myself, a little bit broken hearted. Why does she keep doing this to me? She turns from kind, beautiful, slightly scary Annabeth, into mean, beautiful, really scary Annabeth, instantly, like the flick of a switch. A switch that goes at the worst of times… or more, at the best of times. I sighed and joined my friends.

"What was that about?" Jason asked

"We're just… going through a rough patch right now," I said, stealing a quick glance at Daniel.

"You two used to be inseparable. What happened?"

I waved away the question, if we want to win this, we'll need cooperation, or as much of that as I can muster out of Daniel. _Just put on your brave face_ , I told myself.

"Keep your eyes open and your wits about you, this won't be like our usual games," Jason counseled.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because they always win," Jason said.

"Why?"

"Because they are awesome… just don't flirt with them, or they might kill you," I said jokingly.

"He's kidding, they will probably just maim you a little," Jason added.

At this point, my half brother was looking a little pale, so we decided to tone it down.

"What's the plan?" I asked Jason.

"Since when am I the one who comes up with the plans?" He gestured to the river, "Where on your turf. So tell me, what's the plan?" Yea, he didn't have one.

"Why does Percy get to come up with the plan? We're on my turf too," Dan asked.

"Because I have two great wars, and countless quests on you, not to mention five more years experience. But by all means, what do you have in mind?"

"I… Well, my plan was to have you too hiding in the forest. When the huntresses come out, you guys can surprise them from behind… they'll be like fish in a barrel."

"That is the… actually, that's not half bad thinking. But hear out my proposal, and we'll do votes. I was thinking… well first off, how are you with your powers, Dan?"

He raised his arm, and a small wave built up momentarily, before crashing down again.

"Ok, good. I say that the two of us go into the river and Jason can fly up into a tree. When they come, we combine our powers, and do something… subtle. When they're down, Jason can fly in from behind and it'll be like… well, like fish in a barrel, or more, half drowned hunters in a barrel."

Dan's eyes sparked with anticipation.

"Ok," he said.

"Really? I mean, yes. So it's settled?"

Jason and Dan both gave me a nod, before taking their posts. I joined my brother in the river, and not a second later, three huntresses appeared from the forest. I didn't recognise any of them.

"Thalia was right. Both sons of Poseidon," one said.

"Wait for it," I whispered

But then the plan took an ugly nosedive down to Tartarus, when a bolt of lightning broke from the sky, and down into the forest, of more specifically, to the point of Thalia's spear, who was concealed in the bushes.

"Gods damn it," is all I had time to say, before the bolt leapt from her spear, and struck me in the chest, sending me flying, and against a tree on our side of the river. She may have overdone it a little.

The fighting began, Dan released all the power he could muster, resulting in a rather dismal wave, that managed to _just_ wet the toes of the huntresses boots. Jason flew down from his perch, flinging lightning from his fingers, but the girls dodged them quite easily. Me on the other hand… I wasn't doing so good.

I heard the swords clashing, the lightning flashing and the waves crashing as Jason and Dan desperately fought two on four. But that was all background noise, because I was too concentrated on the massive headache, the terrible pain in my back and-

"Oh gods…" -the massive branch impaling my thigh. The chest plate, shoulder pads, bracers and blue crested helmet doesn't protect much from leg impalement. I looked up at my comrades in arms… who were getting their butts handed to them.

I got a little angry, I'll admit. I yanked the three foot length of wood from my thigh, and ignored the pain as I got up. Stumbling towards the fight, I was getting steadier with every step, the pain numbing out of existence. The trail of blood from the tree ranged from mango orange, to a more mustard yellow as I stepped on, then the trail stopped completely as the wound had healed. But I decided to freak out about this development later.

Rage took over as I approached the fight, and my instincts controlled my actions.

Dan and Jason were both standing, disarmed and defeated, by the river, waiting for me perhaps. One of the hunters spotted me, and they all made the smart move of moving away from the river, to the edge of the forest, taking my _friends_ weapons with them. I ran at the water, the leg wound being 'out of sight and out of mind', and as soon as my foot touched it, I commanded it, as a son of Poseidon does. The water moved under me, carrying me towards them, not like a wave, but more like a horizontal waterfall. In the span of a second, I was upon them.

A bolt of lightning flew past me, as I jumped, and flipped over Thalia's head. We turned on each other, and stood, a metre apart, staring each other down. These hunters are smart. They observed me, read my stance, my face, my abilities, waiting for an opening. Thalia had her spear in hand, and two of her friends, one a blonde, one a redhead, were wielding swords. The other huntress, a young girl with brown hair, dyed blue at the ends, was wielding two large knives, that were almost short swords.

I took riptide from my pocket, and uncapped it.

"Come at me, girls," I said. They responded by doing so, unfortunately they _**all**_ came at me, making things considerably harder.

The redhead went for the first strike, going for my left flank, which I blocked easily, followed by a overhand strike by the blonde, which I also blocked. Redhead went in for another strike, jabbing at my thigh, and I sidestepped, kicking away the sword, whilst parrying another overhand from the blonde huntress. Then Thalia went at me, swiping her spear at my head. I ducked, and caught the spear above me, then I pulled myself in, slipped behind her and placed my blade against her throat. I forced the spear free from her grasp, and kicked her forwards. Spinning around with the spear extended, I forced all my opponents to back away, then I threw Jason the spear, and I was suddenly assaulted by the brunette.

I have to admit, she's good with the knives, Annabeth would be proud. She came at me with swift strikes, forcing me to dodge and block, keeping me on the defencive. She seemed to have a never ending supply of stamina, so fast that her friends couldn't get enough room to strike me themselves, and I couldn't attack without leaving myself open too long. She's tiring me out. Jason was taking on the swordswoman, but I can't keep this up for long.

"Jason, swap places! I have an idea!" My idea being to wing it.

"Ok!" He said, as he dodged a strike by the blonde, and ran towards me, using his spear to fend off my attacker, while I began blocking strikes from his.

I went on the offensive, parrying attacks from the blonde, and jabbing at the redhead. I blocked an overhand strike from the blonde, and kicked her away, then fainted an overhand strike on the redhead, and turned it into a backhand, hitting her across the head with the flat of my blade. I proceed to dodge a stab to my right flank, and I hit blonde's sword to the ground and planted my foot on it. Then, I gave her an almighty punch to the face, followed by a hard strike with the grip of my sword, sending her to the ground, unconscious.

The redhead went for a clumsy attack, clearly still dazed from my previous assault, and I blocked it easily. Using my blade, I twisted the sword from her grasp, flinging it into the air, and I brought riptide down on her head, almost splitting her helmet in two. I pulled the sword from her helmet, intent on letting her go, but then her sword landed on her head, hilt first thank the gods, and split her helmet in two, knocking her out. It also made me look really cool, which is always a bonus.

I checked on Jason, the brunette had gotten past his defence, and had his head locked in a scissor position with her legs, holding back the spear with one knife, banging him on the head with the other. I ran at them, pulling back my sword arm, and gave an almighty blow to her head with the flat of my blade, sending her flying off Jason's shoulders, and landing in the dirt. Slowly, she stood up again, and made an admirable attempt at walking towards us, before deciding against it. She sat down, and threw her knives in the dirt, before lying down, her chest heaving.

"Keep an eye on the prisoners. We'll continue border patrol," I said, as I threw Daniel a sword, who was still standing by the river, slightly awestricken and feeling quite useless.

"Damn," Jason said.

"What?"

"Thalia's gone." Just as he said this, I looked behind me to find Thalia running towards the river, with a flag in one hand, a sword in the other, and a very angry son of Hades on her tail.

"Stop her!" He yelled out.

If she gets that flag across the river, we lose.

I stepped onto the river, walking on the water's surface, and I raised my sword to the sky, summoning my power. The water rose under me, like a giant tidal wave, but continued to grow, bigger and bigger, until it was like a tsunami, frozen in time. Both Thalia and Nico stopped, wide eyed, looking up at me.

"Drop the flag, Thal," Jason said, as he hovered in the air next to me.

"There's no getting out of this," I said.

Thalia made a different choice, she ran to the side.

"Dam!" I yelled out as I jumped from the wave, and landed right in front of her. Of course I was bluffing, we both knew dropping that wave on her would have most likely killed her, and Nico, and anything alive in the direction of the wave for about nine to ten miles. But I don't know how running to the side wound have helped, considering I had the whole creek up in a wall of water. She has to get the flag across the river, those are the rules. Between me and Nico, she had nowhere to go.

She made an attempt to run past me, but I tripped her, and she stumbled to the ground. I rested riptide's blade against her shoulder, and snatched the flag from her grasp.

"Get this back to home," I told Nico, throwing him the flag.

I lowered the tsunami, and guided Thalia with the point of my blade, until she was sitting next to the brunette girl, who had apparently decided to have a nap.

"Sianna," Thalia shook her head. "Barely keep her awake after our hunts."

"Yea? Well I knocked her around a little… Jason, can you take these four to the jail?

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said, pointing out Piper, flag slung over her shoulder, running towards us, a massive smile on her face. I looked into the distance, and spotted Annabeth and the children of Ares holding back the Hunter's of Artemis. Piper had half a dozen arrows wedged in her armour, and a nasty cut on her arm, but she didn't let that bother her as she jumped the river, and won us the game.

Now I admit, maybe we all got a bit over excited. But to be fair, we have literally waited years for this day to come. We had beaten the Hunters of Artemis! It only took sixty-three tries, one of Chiron's famous pre-game pep-talks, not to mention years of training, and some of our best skilled, and most renowned campers, plus my brother, for river support. Soon the whole camp had joined the fun. There were campers climbing trees, chasing each other, talking up the wood nymphs and the daughters of Aphrodite… but where's Annabeth?

I looked around, in search of my rather difficult girlfriend, until I found her, Nico and Chiron, looking at something in the western woods. I walked up to them, and froze when I realised what they were looking at: A trail of orange turned yellow liquid, leading from a tree. It was only now that I became conscious of the hole torn in my cargo pants, splattered with orange, with a trail of yellow going down the length of my leg, now dry. I turned and ran into the river, getting down on my knees and scrubbing the multicoloured ichor from myself, filtering the water around to avoid arousing suspicion. Being the son of Poseidon, when I go for a dip in the river, nobody bats an eye. When I was done I forced the water from my body, leaving me bone dry, and I stepped out of the river.

"Percy!" I spun around, and found myself faced with Chiron and Nico.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, in private," Chiron said.

"About what?"

"You know what," Nico replied.

 **Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed so far. I know this chapter is considerably larger than the last ones, but I can't guarantee they will all be this length from now on. Feel free to share your opinion, and give advice on what I can do better. Also, if you see any errors in the text, for the love of gods, tell me! Now… What else? Oh yea, remember to favourite, follow, like, subscribe and stay tuned for more chapters. I live to serve, even if my math grade suffers. See ya! ;)**


	5. Nico- As if things weren't weird enough

**5\. Nico- As if things weren't weird enough**

 **12 hours earlier-** I sat on half-blood hill, my hand in Will's, watching camp life go on as normal, even though we have just been pushed into another war. Does it ever end? Can we not just be left in peace? Ares and all his… warring. Give us a break. As if that wasn't enough, we've had that new guy, Daniel, stirring people up recently, since Percy and Annabeth got here. Half the camp thinks he's great. The other half see what I see, a jealous, self-centered, egotistical jerk. Dan is a debate, but the camp is able to agree to disagree, and frankly I don't want any part of it, so it's Percy's problem. Percy always seems to win their little fights though, mainly because everyone on Dan's side of things isn't dumb enough to stand against Percy.

Percy… something's different about him since he got back. I have always been able to physically feel the difference between life and death. Death, stone cold, chills me to the touch, a feeling I have learnt to live with, and even revel in, being the son of Hades. Life, warmth, something death can manipulate, in whatever form it comes in. But then, there's the other one, life on a bigger scale. Life that is never ending, immortality. Life of gods, and monsters, beings that death has no hold of, or at least, no permanent hold.

But Percy, he feels different. Whenever I'm around him, I get a vibe that's not quite mortal, but not entirely immortal either. Until now, I had no knowledge of an area in between. Can he die? Does he know? Does Annabeth know? Is this why those two are falling apart recently? They used to be inseparable, now they can hardly look at each other without Annabeth going off at him. I feel bad for Percy on that part. He gave up so much for her, has gone through so much for her, and I can tell that he's hurting. Part of me wants to hit that girl across the face, another makes me want to talk to her… well, drill her for answers anyway. What I really should be asking is why do I care so much? I'm over Percy. I know that. He's more of a big brother to me than a love interest… a kind of cute big brother, but still.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked me.

"Just… Everything at camp is moving so fast, Will. With this new war, and whatever's going on with Dan and Percy… somethings wrong, on a bigger scale than we know. I can feel it. I'm half expecting Rachel to pop us a prophecy any day now. I'm telling you, something-"

"Stop being so pessimistic," he said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into his chest. "As long as we have each other, we'll make it through. Besides, we have the Athena Parthenos, and more campers than ever before."

"I guess," I said.

"Don't worry so much. We'll get through it, we always do."

I removed myself from his chest, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going on a trip to New Rome tomorrow. Do you want to… you know, come with?"

A smile touched the corners of his mouth. I knew he wanted to see New Rome, he has since we defeated Gaea. He pulled me into a kiss. We held it for a minute, then pulled apart.

"I guess I could come with you. You told Hazel about me yet?"

"Uhh… not really."

"Why?"

"You just never came up."

"Never came- really?"

"I dunno, she never asks about my love life."

He gave me a blank stare.

"Anyway," he said, changing the topic. "We have more important things to worry about. The game for instance."

"Yea… speaking of which, I promised to help Dan with his sword skills, since he refuses to ask Percy."

"Want me on stand by… you know, in case he hurts himself?"

"Nah. He has to be more worried about me hurting him based on what I heard from Grace."

"What?"

"Yea, the idiot got fed up mid training, and threw his sword at him. For that, Jason gave him a tour of the camp… by air."

At this, I stood up, and stretched.

"See you at the game then?" He asked.

"Ok." He reached out, but before I let him pull me in, I grabbed him by his shirt, and kissed him myself. This surprised him, considering he's usually the confident one in our relationship. I pulled back a little, our lips inches apart.

"So I'll take it you're coming then."

"Huh?" He replied dumbly.

"To new rome."  
"Ye- yes."

"Great," I pecked him on the lips again. "See you at capture the flag."

Then, I let go of him, and stepped into the shade of the tree, shadow travelling to the Arena.

Gods, that boy is cute when he blushes.

 **11 hours earlier-** I waited ten minutes or so before Dan turned up for his 'appointment'. In his hand, he held a celestial bronze sword, and even for me, it was clearly obvious he had the wrong pick. You don't just pick up any old sword. You try them out, test the grip, the weight, the length. He held it like a burden. That thing has to guard your life just as much as it has to spite your enemies. Hard to do that when you can barely lift it.

"Ok. I see what the problem is. You need something lighter, maybe a different grip."

"No, I'm fine," he said, as he heaved it onto his shoulder. The blade of the sword had images of gods and warfare made into it. The gods defeating the titans, Zeus as Kronos's cupbearer, Jason and the Argonauts.

Then he let the blade drop, and I caught the other side of the blade.

I small grin was set on my face.

"Did you choose that blade because it looked cool?"

"No, a Hephaestus kid gave it to me. Said: 'A guy of my heritage should wield it', whatever that means."

"Do you know what that design is?" I asked, pointing to the other side of the sword.

"No. But it looks pretty cool. I think one day, I could be like them."

Fat chance. On the other side of the blade, it sported seven warriors, standing side by side, their weapons in hand, a robot dragon to their left, and a very specific ship to their right, with the figurehead of the very same dragon. The sword of the seven, Hephaestus cabin's best work.

"Dan, that is the seven demigods of the Argo II. You know who they are, right?" He shook his head.

"I've heard of the Argo II a couple times, didn't they kill an evil goddess or something?"

I decided to have a little fun with this.

"Put it down," he did so and I kneeled before the blade. He knelt next to me.

"Dan, the seven are the most legendary heroes of the modern age. You heard of Leo Valdez? Or say, Frank Zhang?"

"Sure. Were they parts of the seven?" So naive.

I began pointing out my friends.

"That's Leo Valdez, and here's Piper, and Jason."

"As in, the one's here at camp?" I gave him a nod, and slid my finger across the blade, skipping the next two heroes.

"That's Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque, my sister."

"What about them?" He asked, pointing to the one in the middle, holding the hand of the girl next to him.

"Ah, they're the most legendary of all," a subtle smirk on my mouth.

"Heroes, maybe the greatest of this age, saving the world since they were twelve. You honestly don't know who they are?"

"No, should I?"

"Well, first off, that's Annabeth Chase-"

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, and that of course… is your brother, Percy Jackson. Not a guy you want to mess with."

"That's… Percy?!" He yelped, his skin paler than mine after months in the underworld.

"Oh yes." Gods, the look on his face. I was tempted to say: _And I am the mighty ghost king, Nico di Angelo!_ and have some skeletal warriors kick down the door, but that may be taking it too far. Doesn't matter how humble they are about it, the seven are legends at half-blood, and Percy, a legend above legends. The fact that Dan didn't know this is astounding.

Have to admit, the Hephaestus kids out did themselves. Percy, Jason and Frank wore capes, symbolising praetorship. Everyone else wore some form of light body armour, except Leo, who wore his normal work clothes, his tool belt around his waist, and fire around his hands. Great detail was put into Festus and the Argo II as well. Percy had Riptide resting on his shoulder.

"So… still wanna keep that sword?"

"I- I think you were right. Maybe something a little lighter."

"Uh huh."

 **7 hours earlier-** How much longer? I am a very patient person, but this beginning to get annoying. He has tested and retested a dozen of the blades in the armoury. Specifically choosing the one's adorned with cool designs, having me educate him on the meaning of each one. Purposely ignoring anything that lacked any kind of 'special touch'.

Suddenly I felt a powerful presence, and I was expecting Chiron or Dionysus, but the door opened behind me, and I turned around to be met with Percy. Dan took no notice. After getting over the initial shock I whispered, "Help me, We've been here for hours."

"Why?" He whispered back.

"He wants a sword that looks cool, but none of them fit him… can I borrow Riptide?"

"Uh, no. He can't have Riptide."

"No, no. Course not, just wanted to show him a sword that is legendary without being… you know…"

"Jazzed up? Fine," he said, as he removed Riptide from his pocket, and uncapped it.

"Dan, come here!"

"Wha- Percy," Dan said, a hateful glare in his eyes. He made his way towards us, straightening his back, trying to get eye level with Percy, but he was still an inch short.

Percy handed me Riptide. Only when holding it do you realise just how remarkable a weapon it is. Perfectly balanced, light without lacking in strength, and is double bladed, allowing for a more diverse range of attacks, as well as being razor sharp, making it extremely versatile in the right hands.

"Dan," I started. "Describe the design of this blade. Tell me why it's special."

"It's not. It's like most the other swords in here, boring."

"Well, I'll have you know that this sword has been owned by a number of great heroes," Percy said, a little defensively.

"Oh really, like who?" He said doubtfully.

Percy's eyes darkened as he took the blade from me, and looked at his own reflection. Percy has never discussed the blades heritage with me, so I myself was also interested.

"Well, this blade has been owned by a couple of people, but the most notable two are…" He paused. "Riptide was owned by the 'hero' hercules, for a time. But it's original owner, a true hero, Zoë Nightshade. A Hunter of Artemis… and a good friend."

I remember Zoë as the one who convinced Bianca to join the Hunters of Artemis, which ultimately led to her death. When I heard Zoë died, I wasn't the least bit upset. But I heard she died fighting, she died a hero. I can respect that, the way one dies is just as important as the way one lives… that being said, that's coming from the mouth of the son of Hades, so perhaps I'm being biased.

"One shall perish by a parent's hand," Percy mumbled, his eyes not leaving his sword, grief and anguish in his eyes.

"Percy?" I asked, a little worried. "You ok?" He looked up at me, and tried to blink away the sadness in his eyes, but he wasn't fooling me.

"Old wounds. Never mind that, this is the finest sword that has ever existed. A pretty sword doesn't kill your opponents any quicker, and trust me when I say that it won't make people think any better of you." He gestured to the pile of weapons that Dan had deemed boring and useless. "That being said, consider a spear if you prefer keeping your distance, or a dagger if you want to be more up close and personal. You'd be surprised just how effective they can be, just ask Annabeth.

He capped Riptide and put it in his pocket.

"Speaking of Annabeth, she's about to kick my butt as her co-instructor in combat practice for the young ones. Are the training weapons here?"

I looked around and pointed him towards the wooden swords, daggers, and spears in the corner.

"Thanks, you two have fun," he said, shooting Daniel with a glance, and as he left, he turned around and gave me a look vaguely resembling: _Kick his butt for me would you?_

He closed the door behind him, and I turned around to see Dan, with a 'boring' celestial bronze sword in his hand, swinging it around a little.

"This one," he said, a satisfied smile on his face.

 **10 minutes earlier-** I stood at Will's side, a dozen yards from the flag, watching, waiting, but mostly hoping that Percy, Jason and Dan can hold the line. I heard the crack of lightning, and watched Percy fly between the trees, before hitting one with a loud _**CRRAAK!**_

"Oof, that gotta hurt. I'm gonna go make sure he's ok," Will said, as he took a step forward. But then we heard a slight grunt through the clashing of blades, and watched Percy stumble back into the fight, his step quickening each time he appeared in our view before stepping back in front of a tree.

"I think he's ok," I said.

"Apparently."

We stood there, listening as the clashing of swords died down. I continued alternating my sight between the flag and the forest. Flag. Forest. Flag. Forest. Flag. For- I saw rustling in a bush.

"Will!" I pointed to the bush.

"What!?" He jumped, and held up his sword, before calming down. "Yes Nico, it's a bush, they're everywhere here."

"I saw movement, I'm going to go check it out."

"Ok."

I slowly moved towards the bush, my stygian iron sword in hand.

"Nico!"

I turned as I heard the clang of metal on metal, and Will crumpled to the floor, Thalia running off, sword in one hand, flag in the other. I gave chase, but she's fast, really fast. When the river came into view, I yelled out.

"Stop her!"

Percy stepped onto the river and raised his sword… and suddenly I was looking up at him. He was standing on top of a tsunami, taller that the big house, times ten. I could feel the power radiating off him. I've never seen a demigod with such power. If he wanted, he could destroy a city with that, and he was barely breaking a sweat.

"Drop the flag, Thal," Jason said, as he hovered in the air next to me.

"There's no getting out of this," Percy said.

Thalia ran to the right, although what she thought that would accomplish is beyond me, considering he had the entire river up.

"Dam!" Percy yelled, and he swiftly jumped in front of her, blocking her exit. She was trapped between us. Thalia stepped to Percy's left, then switched directions, and tried to run past him, but he tripped her, and planted his sword on her shoulder, pulling the flag from her grasp.

"Get this back to home," he said, throwing me the flag, before lowering the wave and directing Thalia across the river. I began to run back, but I froze when I saw a yellow trail of liquid, almost like ichor, but not quite… golden and glowy enough.

The conch horn blew, signaling our victory, but I was too shocked by what I was seeing. Ichor… I think. I heard the others celebrating, paying no attention to me and this scene in the forest. A powerful presence approached me, Chiron.

"Nico! We won! We- what is this?" He stepped next to me, and took in the scene.

"I- I think it's-"

"Ichor," he finished for me. "I knew he was getting powerful, but I had no idea that… that he's becoming-"

"Immortal? Who?"

"The gods must know. Why wasn't I told?" He wondered aloud.

I picked up the orange stained stick.

"Why's it orange?"

"Because he's no longer a half blood. He's got more ichor in his blood than human DNA."

"Who?"

"I… It's not for me to tell."

"Percy?" He looked at me, quite surprised. "I can feel it. The same way I feel death, I feel the presence of the unkillable, the deathless, the immortal."

"What's this?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned around to be faced with Annabeth, who pushed past me, and kneeled down by the ichor trail.

"Is that ichor? She asked.

"We think so," Chiron said. "But where it came from is beyond me."

I glanced at Chiron, and he looked at me with an 'I'll explain later' glare.

"Annabeth, can you go and round up the campers to the mess hall. A feast is in order for this victory," Chiron said.

"But-"

"Annabeth…"

"Yes, Chiron," Annabeth said, with a sigh.

We waited for Annabeth to be out of sight, before continuing.

"Let's go have a chat with Percy," Chiron said, and I followed him as he made his way towards the son of Poseidon. He called his name, and Percy turned around nervously as we met him. "We need to talk, in private."

"About what?" Percy asked.

"You know what," I said, and I grabbed his arm, and we followed Chiron to the big house.


	6. Percy- My stepmother visits

**Percy- My stepmother visits**

Chiron, Nico and Dionysus sat silently before me, digesting what I was telling them.

"Dionysus… Mr. D. You were mortal once, but you became a god; how do I stop this? There has to be a way."

"Stop it? You want to stop it? This is good! You're becoming a god! Why do you continue to push away the greatest power, the biggest honour and the most bragging rights possible?!"

"Because-"

"That… Athena spawn has nothing to do with it! If you became a god, so can she! Make her a god! It's that easy."

"I chose against immortality because I wanted a mortal life. I wanted a normal life with her. Colledge, a home, children maybe…"

"Percy," Chiron said. "We get it, but… I'm afraid that there is no changing this. If you aren't immortal already, you're going to be soon."

I opened my mouth, but then clamped it shut again as the words finally began to sink in. _I'm becoming a God, and there isn't a thing I can do to change it._ A dozen thoughts ran through my head. _What does this mean for me and Annabeth? Would she become a god? Could I ask her? How do I tell her? What type of god will I be? Can I choose? Am I becoming a minor god, or an olympian like Dionysus did? Could I somehow live a normal life as well? Will becoming a god change who I am? Will I stay a good person? Am I a good person? What would be my responsibilities?_

"Percy, calm down," Nico said. Easy for him to say. I looked at my hands; they were shaking like crazy. My entire life is unravelling before my eyes, and I can't do a thing to change it.

"H- how am I… what do I- what do I tell…" I stuttered, trying hard not to wash away the camp. The diet coke in my glass began to rock backwards and forwards, all the air bubbles being forced to the surface, as I compressed the liquid subconsciously.

A sad smile rose of Mr. D's face. "So now he faces the facts. Think hard on what you plan to do next. There is a war on now, and you may be the defining factor in winning it."

I just nodded. I needed to leave. I needed the comfort of the ocean. If things were different, I'd seek comfort in Annabeth, but I just can't tell her about this yet, especially while she's being so moody with me.

I stood up, and took a deep breath as I made my way to the door.

"I… I need time to think," I said as I walked out, not waiting for a reply. To my surprise, Blackjack was waiting for me outside.

"Boss, whats wrong?"

"Blackjack? What- what are you doing here?""

"You called me."

"I... did?"

"Yes," he nodded. "What's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell anyone. I want to keep it hidden and just live my life, at least for a little while. But another part of me wanted his opinion, his input. Blackjack is one of my closest friends, and if I subconsciously called him, then maybe I need him for this.

"I'm… I'm not a half- I'm becoming…" I tried. Then I did something that I didn't expect of myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his shoulder. I told him everything through our minds, as his head reached around me, comforting my back. I'm not usually one for bro-hugs, but I felt I needed one.

After a while I patted his side. We released each other and I slowly climbed onto his back.

"Thank you… Blackjack, I needed that."

"Yea, boss. Anytime. So, I'm guessing to the ocean then?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

Blackjack flapped his wings, and we rose into the sky, making our way to long island south. We passed over the mess hall, and I briefly viewed the rest of the camp enjoying today's victory.

When we were over the deeper waters, I thanked Blackjack once again, and hauled my leg over his back, before letting myself drop. I fell, and I felt free. The pain and fear temporarily stripping itself from my body as I twisted myself into position during my descent. I hit the water like an olympic diver.

I got deeper and deeper until I was swallowed by the darkness and I let my natural bearings take over as I halted my dive, and shot forward. Undecided on where to go, I continued going forward. _Faster, faster, faster,_ I thought, as if it would help me escape my fate.

Once I had been to Portugal and back, had a lengthy conversation with an angular fish and performed a high-risk dental operation on a great white, I decided that an hour of reflection on my current situation was enough.

I rose from the water and began to walk back to the beach, when I heard a soft, kind voice behind me.

"Hello Percy," she said, and I turned around to face the source. It was Amphitrite, my father's wife and in turn, my stepmother.

"Hey, Mom." Although we may not have met under the best of circumstances -the circumstances being that Atlantis was under a titan attack- Amphitrite and I have a pretty good relationship all in all. Since Annabeth and I had left camp after having dealt with Gaea, I had been making monthly trips to Atlantis to see my father and my brother, Tyson. Amphitrite took great pleasure in joining in.

She's most likely the best stepparent one could ask for. She's generally shy and independant, making her hard to connect with initially, but she's also kind and gentle which I know from experience is rare in goddesses. But best of all is the fact that she isn't prone to jealousy, meaning she doesn't hate my guts like some other gods and goddesses hate their stepchildren, *cough* Hera *cough*.

She wore a simple white gown, and a circlet of crab claws on her brow, a look that complements her beauty nicely. It is easy to see why Poseidon went through such great lengths to court her, she easily rivals the beauty of all her nereid sisters.

She gestured for me to come closer, as she backed into the water. I followed her to the ocean floor, where she sat down. Joining her on the sand, she studied me up and down, before settling her eyes on mine, with a gentle sadness in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I bring news from your father… unofficially. Plus, maybe I miss my stepson."

"Yea, sorry about putting off my last visit; I was needed elsewhere."

"At least you do visit, I hardly see my own children anymore," she said bitterly. I decided to change the subject.

"Hows Dad?"

"Angry… really, really angry. That's what this news is about; something happened on Olympus. Zeus has been withholding critical information-" she paused, and decided to change her context. "He was lying to the other olympians."

A rather large lobster crawled up next to me and I stroked it's hard back as my stepmother described the most recent scandal on Keeping up with the Olympians.


	7. Poseidon- Keeping up with the Olympians

**Poseidon- Keeping up with the Olympians**

Aphrodite sat in her throne as Zeus explained the current situation, choosing his words very carefully.

"So, you see… I've had Aphrodite doing a little… manipulation around the demigod camp. As a means of… helping Percy along on his path to attaining-"

"What are you saying, father?" Athena interrupted. Something tells me we were both following the same train of thought, and if we are, well… Zeus is gonna find himself in a deep amount of trouble.

"Aphrodite has been altering a few things in Percy's life… just small things. I told you differently, should you consider intervening," he said.

"But then why are you telling us now?" Athena asked.

Zeus's answer was silence.

"I found out," Hera said. "So I made him tell."

"Threatened me is more like it."

"Tell them everything," she said. Since when did Hera give him orders? Threatening him? I wonder what she's using to manipulate _him_. Better question is: why does she care? She hates Percy.

"So… I've had Aphrodite-" Zeus started.  
"Well actually, I volunteered. I wanted to spice things up a bit!" Aphrodite interrupted.

"Yes, yes. It was _**HER**_ idea, ok? Not mine-"

"Spill it," Artemis said.

"Ok… she's been... changing… the…" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"The Athena spawn! She's been altering the blonde girl! Annabel"

"What!" Athena practically screamed as she rose from her throne. I rose with her, my trident in hand.

Now usually both Athena and I are very passive people, but it took Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus and Hermes to stop us from running Zeus through. He wasn't just manipulating Athena's kid, but through her, he was also trying to manipulate Percy. Was it working? No, Percy is stronger than that, I'm sure. We were both led back to our seats, and we sat down.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't thank us yet," Artemis said. "You have to make up a good reason as to why you're doing this, or we'll all tear you a new-"

"Ok!" Hestia interrupted, trying desperately to keep the council clean, of both profanities and blood.

"We were hoping to remove any reason for Percy to reject godhood," he said.

"But he's almost a minor god now!" I reasoned. "Why make this harder for him than it already is?"

"Just because he's becoming a god doesn't mean that he has to join us," Zeus said. "With the girl out of the picture, he'd have nothing holding him back."

"But why? Why do you want him here?" Apollo asked.

"Because… because we need to replace my son, Ares, after this. Because we'll need him should another great war come about. We have entered a new age. Within the last two decades we have had two great wars, multiple other big incidents and that boy has been our main defence against almost all of it. Now the other gods have become more active as well; what if they decide to attack? We need to be ready."

"But is this the best way to do it?" Hestia asked.

"Brother, even I have to admit, this is wrong," Hades said.

"Surely there is a better way?" Demetre asked.

"We owe him that much," Artemis said.

"No."

 **Fifteen minutes later-** "Arrogant, smug, vain, stupid airhead!" I bellowed, as I paced my quarters in Atlantis, my underwater palace. My wife Amphitrite sat at the end of our bed, looking down at the floor as I went on.

"At this rate it'll be more likely that Percy goes up there to chop him up Kronos style than to join us! Idiot! I'm going to go back there and save my son the effort! I swear it on the river-"

"Husband!" She screamed, no doubt saving me from the worst possible curse imaginable. "Please just calm down," she pleaded. Was I scaring her? Oh no, no, that the last thing I want to do. I sat down, and put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry, you're right… I love you."

"I love you too. I know you're worried about Percy, but why not just go and tell him?"

"What if I'm caught? I could spark a rebellion, and that would give the perfect opportunity for Ares to strike."

"Who's going to catch you? They can't see you under the ocean, it's you're domaine."

"How exactly do I tell him that Zeus and Aphrodite are manipulating his girlfriend, in an attempt to make her fall out of love with him, without driving him to burn olympus to the ground? Maybe you haven't noticed but-"

"I have. Tartarus almost broke him. He's crazy about that girl; no doubt he'd go crazy over her too."

"I can't tell him. You were always better with the kids. Also, if Percy breaks down the doors to the council room, I'm pretty sure it'll be obvious that I told him."

"What if I go?" Amphitrite said. "I can bring him the news smoothly, with less risk of causing the next great war. He needs to know. It'll have less risk than leaving him broken hearted when she walks out on him. Maybe he can turn her around." I quite liked this idea, my wife has a naturally calm and kind nature. If she could keep Kymopoleia calm, then surely she can break this news to Percy.

"Ok. Yes, you're right. Go and tell Percy this news, and make sure he takes it well."

"It will be done, love." I planted a kiss on her lips, and she left. If anyone can make him see reason aside from his mother, and the Athena girl, it's her.

Percy doesn't deserve this, nobody deserves what he's been through. I wish he could have what he wants, that human life he's so attached too. I'm probably the only god who understands the appeal, maybe apart from Hestia. The ability to live, to love and to die. For most immortals, almost nothing lasts; happiness, love, faith, loyalty, friendship.

For mortals don't watch their friends die, at least not like we do. For us, a decade goes by like the blink of an eye. For mortals, lovers cheating on each other and knowing about it isn't considered a happy marriage. Mortals don't feel like every decision they make is a critical one, and tests the loyalty of everyone around them.

When Percy becomes immortal, I hope he keeps his humanity.


	8. Annabeth- What is wrong with me?

**Annabeth- What is wrong with me?**

 _Ok,_ I thought to myself. _It's not rocket science Annabeth, that's considerably easier._

I crouched behind the poseidon cabin, spying my boyfriend, Percy, riding his midnight black pegasus. I had left the meal early without Chiron knowing, so I could meet Percy when he got here.

Since we got back to half blood, Percy and I have been fighting nonstop, and every time afterwards, I would walk away and think, _Why did I say that?_ I always start it, and he always tries to finish it as soon as possible. It's a vicious cycle. I would go up to him, try to talk to him, or at least try to apologise… and every time I approach him, I just… don't love him. Worse, I hate him, and I don't know why. It's involuntary, I find myself needing to find something to fight about, something to say solely for the purpose of spiting him. So I usually go back to the one subject we disagree about: Daniel.

I don't understand. I would go up to him with the best intentions, the intentions I feel right now. I love Percy, so much. But he's more than just my boyfriend; since we were twelve he's been my best friend, and that never changed. He makes me laugh, he's always there for me, and my gods he's just so… Percy. However, whenever I approach him, whenever I gaze into those sea green eyes that used to mesmerize me, I reveal a side of me that I have never felt before. A person that simply isn't me. Even after that tender moment at capture the flag, I spat it all back in his face. I feel like in those moments, it is my personal mission to push him away from me, to destroy our relationship.

Blackjack landed just outside the cabin's door, and Percy patted his neck before he flew off. Percy turned and placed his hand on the doorknob, then paused, taking a shaky breath before pushing himself into his cabin. I waited till a count of five, then snuck around, still crouched as I reached the doorway. He'd left the door wide open.

It was obvious then that something was wrong. Percy was just standing there in the middle of the room, his body shaking, fists clenched, shoulders sagged. He looked like at any moment his legs were going to collapse under him. Part of me wanted to just leave him alone; the last thing I want to do is hurt him further, but what if he needed me? He looks like he does. _I can keep myself together_ , I thought. _I love him, and he needs me. I couldn't possibly go off at him, not while he's like this. Just stay calm, Annabeth_ , I counseled myself. Besides, I wanted to know what's bothering him, now that he'd peaked my interest.

"Percy?" I started, as I stood up in the doorway. He choked out a small sob in reply. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," he said, in a small voice. "I'm fine." He didn't turn around. It's obvious he was lying to me, and the instant realisation rose boiling anger in my chest. I swallowed as I forced down the rage that had so quickly built inside of me. _Calm down,_ I told myself. I slowly walked towards him, my resolve weakening a little with every step, until I was right behind him. I wrapped my hands around him, and placed my cheek on his back.

"What's wrong, seaweed brain?"

"Nothing," he croaked, the lie once again sending an electric jolt through me that made me tighten my grip around his body. I calmed myself down once more, assisted by the feeling of his hand on mine.

"Percy, tell me. I want to help."

"You can't help, Annabeth. Trying will only make things worse." This definitely made me feel angrier than it should have. I let go of him, and walked around, until I was staring into his eyes. They looked like those of a tortured puppy, but all he got from me was a steely gaze, no longer capable of caring that he was hurting.

"What is it?" I asked harshly.

"It makes no difference, Annabeth," he said. I continued staring into those eyes of his. They were like the ocean, able to change as quickly as the tide. But at that point, the surf was flat. He looked defeated, a realisation that gave me a deep, dark joy. I knew I would feel bad about it later, but I didn't care.

"Percy, what are you keeping from me?"

"It… It's better for you that you just don't worry about it. It's not for you to know," he said, already knowing what my reaction would be.

"Not for me to know?!" I screamed

"Percy Jackson don't you dare keep things from me! I'm the smart one in this relationship! You don't decide what's better for me!"

"Leave, Annabeth," he said softly. "You're not helping me, and you're definitely not helping 'us'. Please go. I've got enough problems to last an eternity," he said, his eyes dropping at the end of the sentence.

"Well if you're so desperate to get rid of me, why not just end 'us' now?!"

He choked back a sob. "If- if that'l make things easier, then I won't stop you," he said quietly, tears building in his eyes.

"Fine then! We're done! I'll leave tomorrow. Enjoy fighting the war all… by… yourself," I said slyly. As if the war was the most important thing on his mind.

"Ok, wise girl… Then- then go. If what we have is so easily manipulated, then it's not worth keeping alive," he looked up at me, and our eyes met.

"Fine!" I screamed, expecting him to be bluffing. _Surely he can't be serious_ , I thought.

He gestured to the door. "Then… goodbye. There's have enough issues I have to deal with, I… I don't need you adding to them," his voice cracked.

I searched his eyes, looking for a sign that he didn't mean what he just said. But all I could find was sadness; broken, hopeless sadness. He was serious. So naturally I did the best possible thing I could have done; I hit him. _'Hit'_ being the defining word. I drew back my arm, curling my hand into a fist. He hardly flinched as my fingers cracked against his cheekbone. He seemed more hurt emotionally than physically.

 _At least his crying now_ , I thought, bitterly, as a tear slowly ran down his cheek. I followed up by screaming a profanity in ancient greek, that does not bare repeating. Lets just say it had something to do with male genitalia, and leave it at that. Then, when I was done screaming at him, I stormed out, slamming the door behind me, confident I had just gave him the worst night of his life.

Once I was about ten feet from his door, the anger, hatred and rage dispersed almost instantaneously, replaced with the realisation that I had just done the very opposite of what I went there to do. I stopped walking, as a sinking feeling entered my stomach, and I felt my chest tighten to the realisation that I just screamed at him, punched him and then screamed at him some more, before running out like a child. Worst of all, we broke up. I toyed with the idea of going back for a second, but I was pretty sure that I'd just left our relationship dead and buried. I took another step, then another, then another, quickly breaking out into a fit of sobbing. I found myself sitting on a log at the hearth, alone. The sobbing turned into crying, and I placed my elbows on my knees and I rested my face in my palms as tears freed themselves from my eyes, and I went on silently in the night, for a few minutes.

Suddenly, I felt the cold night air heat up around me and I looked up to find the hearth fully alight, with a young girl sitting on the coals. She appeared about eight years old, with flowing brown hair, and flaming eyes, burning as bright as the hearth, yet in a calm and kind natured way, like the fire that warms your home, rather than the fire that burns it down.

She looked at me, a sympathetic smile of her face.

"Lady Hestia?" I asked, surprised to be face to face with a goddess, not to mention the only one I haven't met thus far.

"Young Annabeth Chase," she began. "It's been a hard path, hasn't it?" I felt the fire of the hearth warm my body, but I also felt more at peace, looking at the face of the goddess.

"Do not despair so easily. Your predicament is not your fault, and Perseus knows that. He knows more than you would believe."

"What does he refuse to tell me?" I asked, then I thought of a better question. "What is wrong with me? Why am I like this?"

"Questions that I… am not permitted to answer. I believe that in time, you will have your answers. Whether they come from his mouth or not, I cannot say. But one way or another, you'll learn the truth. These answers are not for me to give."

"But… at least- surely you can help me?" I asked, possibly stepping a bit out of line. But Hestia is known for her kindness.

"The hearth," she said, gesturing briefly to the fire as she continued to tend it. "This is a place of peace. No forces would dare intervene with this peace; it is a sacred place, no less so than the one on Olympus. Here, you can find peace with Perseus, you both deserve that much-" Lightning crashed across the sky, and Hestia looked up towards the stars.

"Brother, dear. I don't like being spoken to in such a manner," she said to the sky.

"I'm afraid I've already said too much. I must leave you now; stay strong, my dear, it only gets harder from here. Be prepared for change, it will come rapidly, and in a way you won't expect." Then, the hearth blazed up, surrounding the goddess, and when the flames calmed, she was gone.

I sat there, thinking over what she had said. But once the goddess's presence was removed I found myself sobbing once again. Her advice draining from my mind, replaced by Percy. The memories, the times we shared, the fights, the make ups… the make outs. What if we really are done? What if I had just ended it for good? What now? I forced the thoughts from my mind as I remembered what Hestia had said. _'Your predicament is not your fault, and Perseus knows that. He knows more than you would believe.'_

What if he does know what's wrong with me? I thought back to what he said. _'If what we have is so easily manipulated, then it's not worth keeping alive.'_

 _So easily manipulated_ , I pondered, wiping a tear from my cheek, the harsh words still stinging me. But I found no time to continue these thoughts, when someone took a seat next to me on the log. I quickly glanced to my left, and my heart skipped a beat.

Percy.

He didn't say anything, or do anything. He just sat there, his eyes watching the flames of the hearth dance before us, and already I realised that Hestia was right. I felt none of the previous rage in my chest, only the guilt over what I said, not to mention how I've treated him recently.

I finally turned my head to look at him. His eyes were red, I noticed. Few things can make that boy cry, take it from the girl who went to Tartarus and back with him; but I managed to achieve it in under five minutes. My mind was racing with things to say, but before I opened my mouth, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he croaked. "None of this is your fault, I shouldn't be treating you like it is." He's being awfully generous, considering what I said… what I did.

"No. I'm the one who-"

"Annabeth… none of this is on you," he shook his head, his eyes not straying from the fire. "Just believe me, I know. I can't tell you how, but-"

"I love you," I blurted out, then I straightened, and regained my composure. "And I don't want to break up," I said rather matter-of-factly.

He finally looked at me, and our eyes met. For the first time since we got here, I was able to get lost in his eyes again, like I used too. But there was an undeniable pain in them, a sadness as if he'd already seen the inevitable, and knew it was only a matter of time before something tragic happened. This didn't stop us from gazing into each other's eyes for the next five minutes though. Our hands met between us, and it was as if our spark had just reappeared for the first time, which I guess it had.

We sat there, mesmerized by each other, holding hands. But eventually, Percy decided that enough was enough, and he removed his hands from mine, and slid one to my thigh, the other around my waist. He pulled me into him, and we embraced each other. Then we embraced each other some more… and then some more… As Percy would put it, we did some hard core 'embracing' in front of Hestia's hearth. Hope she doesn't mind.

 **Some time later-** "Ahem?" Said a voice from behind us, and we both recoiled, startled to see none other than Percy's brother, Dan, standing there.

"Yes?" Percy said, a little bit of annoyment in his tone. The rest of the camp was heading to bed, a few of them snickering under their breaths at us. Gods, how long were we there? The time seemed to just disappear.

"You two missed the party at the amphitheater. Have you really been here for the last two hours?"

"Maybe… I dunno," I said casually.

"Possibly," Percy replied, and I caught the hint of humour in his tone. He's starting to be more like himself again. I wonder if the same can be said for me.

"Well," he said. "The harpies are due to be out any minute, so you two better… um, untangle yourselves." We let go of each other, although Percy was a little reluctant, and I stood up. Dan let off a small grunt, and started back to the Poseidon cabin.

I'm not stupid. I'm more than aware that he has a little crush on me, but he's going to have to suck it up.

"We should be getting back," I said, and Percy pulled me into one last, long kiss, before releasing me.

"Yea," he said. We were both reluctant to part. I think we both had a small fear in our heads that I was going to see Percy tomorrow and hate him. We wanted to make the moment last. He cupped my face in his hands, and planted a delicate kiss on the tip of my nose. He followed up with a confident smile.

"I love you, seaweed brain."

"I love you too, wise girl," he replied. The sadness in his eyes had retreated, but it was still there. Something bad is happening, and I'm going to get it out of him. But not tonight. We both gave our goodbyes and parted, returning to our respective cabins.

When I walked in, everyone stopped their conversations and looked at me, snickering. I glared at them, and they all averted their eyes, deciding it best to go straight to bed. I dropped down into my bunk, and rolled over a couple of times to get comfy. I thought for a little about our conversation before all the… 'embracing,' and I realised that I didn't even ask any questions, let alone get answers. A small bit of anger flourished in my chest, so I thought about the night we just had… the good parts anyway, and it died down quickly. I began to go through all the good times me and Percy shared throughout our lives. I smiled at the memory of having to nurse that twelve year old boy back to health after taking on a minotaur. Back then, things seemed so simple, or at least, it all looks simple compared to now. I rolled over once more, and drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guys! So I know I haven't uploaded much… or at all, this week. I had to take some time to reevaluate where I wanted to go with the story. I have decided that all uploads for this fanfic are to be put up on friday afternoons/nights. This means that it should all be up by Saturday (this will of course vary based on whatever country/timezone you're in). This does not mean you will only get one chapter a week, they will just all be uploaded on fridays. I believe that was all, so thank you for reading this far, and remember to tell me of any errors via** **private messaging** **so that I may rectify them. Bye! :)**

 **Those dam author's notes.**


	9. Dan- Kill Perseus Jackson

**Dan- Kill Perseus Jackson**

I sat alone at the amphitheatre, watching the other campers sing together around the campfire, whilst I moped at my own uselessness. I should have done more, I was nothing more than a waste of space that entire game. I suck at fighting. Even with my new sword, I can hardly give off a decent swing fast enough to combat one of those hunters. Worst of all, Percy made me look bad. He made me look useless.

' _Kill Perseus Jackson',_ the barbaric, bear like voice said once again.

Since Percy got here, that voice has been tormenting me, non-stop. When I'm awake, when I'm asleep. Encouraging a slaughter, a fight I can't win. My head fills with images of war. My brother's head on a pike, the rest of the camp celebrating me as a hero; as the one who killed the monster, Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase on my arm, leaning in… closer… closer… ever closer… and the scene blacks out.

' _Weak! You are weak! Accept your destiny. Bring peace to the world,'_ the voice continued.

' _Shut up!'_ I thought back.

' _Only when the false prince of the sea dies, will I leave your mind.'_

That angered me. Percy is Dad's favourite kid, no doubt. Next to me, he might as well be a prince. In fact, I'd go as far as to say Dad hates me. He never called, he never showed up, not even on my birthday. My Mum said he disappeared before I was born, and she never saw him again. Then he killed her. Drowned her and my uncle in a storm when they went out on a fishing trip. The boat washed up, cracked clean in half, right in front of me, mocking me. He never even bothered to claim me. The voice seized upon my anger.

' _Kill him, and take his place. You'll be the mightiest hero of Olympus! You kill Percy Jackson, and the whole world will know you to be the best.'_

My own desires flooded my mind. The gods chanting my name. The pegasi bowing in respect. Annabeth wrapping her arms around my neck, looking deep within my soul. I can't hear her, but I can read her lips. _I love you._

' _You can have all you desire,'_ the voice said, as I watched her move in on me. _'All you have to do, is kill the one that stands in your way. He believes himself a god. Prove… him… wrong.'_

The movie once again came to a close, right before her lips met mine.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

'Why do you continue to-'

"Shut up!" I screamed out.

The song and joy around me came to an immediate halt, and everyone turned in my direction.

"Ahh…"

"Daniel," Chiron said. "Are you ok?"

"Y- yes, sorry. Carry on," my cheeks flushed as I pretended not to notice the giggling of the Aphrodite girls and the snickering of the Hermes kids.

Just as quickly as it was interrupted, the song and cheer reasserted itself among the priorities of the other campers.

' _They mock you now. But kill your sea spawn brother, and they will honour your presence.'_

' _I might just, if it'll make you shut up,'_ I thought back.

' _I can do that. Kill him, and you will never hear from me again.'_

The thought of getting the relentless voice out of my skull nearly made me accept the offer. But as much as I hate Percy, I can't kill him. The last thing I need is the wrath of every demigod in this camp bearing down on me, not to mention the gods.

' _Be discreet. Catch him off guard, while nobody's around. Take him in his sleep.'_

' _No,'_ I thought. _'It's not right.'_

' _Not right? He doesn't care about you. You think he isn't planning on getting rid of you as well? He wants the Athena spawn all to himself. If he were to suddenly 'disappear,' she'd be all yours.'_

' _No,'_ I thought, but he knew my resolve was slipping.

' _Or best of all, kill him, and make a trade. Perseus's life in exchange for your mother's. Hades can't refuse the soul of a poseidon spawn.'_

My eyes widened at the suggestion.

' _I can do that?'_

' _Of course. If you kill him, you can have your mother back. But only if you do it in the name of Hades.'_

I shuddered at the thought of committing murder. At the end of the day, Percy is still my brother. But if it would bring Mum back…

' _How do I know you are telling the truth?'_

' _You don't. But why would I lie to you?'_

' _Because-'_ I felt a dark sensation in my head, and my thoughts began mixing together, out of my control. Crime became justice. Wrong became right. Murder became heroism. And any form of logical thinking left me, leaving me with one, singular thought.

' _I must kill Percy Jackson,'_ I found myself thinking. _'It is… the right thing to do. For Mum.'_

The voice subsided, and any recollection of what I had said, was pushed deep into my subconscious. I looked around, only now taking notice that the campfire cheer had come to an abrupt stop. I shook my head, bringing myself back to my senses, and turned in the direction of Chiron, who had decided that it was time to turn in.

"-So, can we have a round of applause for today's capture the flag teams! The victors of camp half blood! And the hunters if it pleases you." The hunters of Artemis, who were moping over their loss, moaned, whilst the campers cheered out. It seems that Chiron may have been rubbing it in a little. It seems even he is over excited about the victory. The campfire burned a bright yellow, and blazed high, reflecting the overall mood of the camp.

 **10 minutes later-** I arrived, with the rest of the campers, to the sight of Percy and Annabeth sucking face at Hestia's hearth. They were so involved with each other, they didn't even notice we were standing there.

I couldn't help grimace, that should be me with her. I love her, more than he ever could. I just know it. A dark anger rose inside of me. The entire time they'd been here, their relationship was on the brink of collapse. I thought that she'd be free before the month was out, now it seems, they are in no danger of a break up. I suddenly felt a lot better about the thought of killing Percy. In fact, it was rather appetizing.

"About time," someone mumbled behind me.

 **2 hours later-** I awoke suddenly -although calmly- with a singular thought in my mind.

' _It is time,'_ said the voice.

I quietly pulled of my blanket, and slipped out of bed. Percy was fast asleep. I knelt down, and took my sword out from under my bunk. Silently, I creeped over to him. If all went well, I will kill him quickly, and quietly, then dispose of the body. I took silent steps, as I turned my blade upside down. I raised my sword above my head, ready to stab it into his head. A quick end. Another step, then another.

Just as I was about to rip my blade through Percy's skull, the floorboards creaked loudly, on my very last step. His eyes shot open and in a panic, I brought the blade down. He screamed out as my sword pierced his chest, narrowly missing his heart. Blood spat me in my face… except it wasn't blood. It was golden. Impossible, ichor. Slowly, his roar of pain died down into quick, raspy breaths.

I went to pull the sword from his chest, but he grabbed the blade, and I looked down at him, right into his eyes. I saw no fear, only anger and determination. He sent a weak fist towards me, in a half assed, weak punch… or so I thought. Before I could even process his strength, I was sprawled across the cabin floor. The pain hit me a second later. No doubt about it, he had broken my jaw. I looked up in disbelief as he roared out, whilst pulling the sword from his chest.

He threw the sword aside, and slowly sat up. Ichor flowed freely from his chest, and trailing from the corner of his mouth. He tried to stand up, and was on his feet for a second before stumbling to the ground before me. He crawled towards me, giving off raspy breaths, and despite the terrible pain, I stood up.

I looked down at the dieing, defeated figure in front of me, confidence returning to me. I stepped backwards, and gave an almighty kick to his face. Then I cursed as all my toes cracked on the impact. He looked up at me, rage in his eyes, and he stood and grabbed me by my neck, lifting me up off the floor.

It was at that moment, I realised just how much trouble I was in.


	10. Annabeth- Anchor

**Annabeth- Anchor**

I awoke to screaming. A painful, agonising roar, that gripped my heart like a steel trap. Percy.

I jumped from my bunk, and quickly pulled on my weapon sheath, with my knife already hanging from it, and ran out the door, barefoot, whilst my siblings struggled with their shoes.

Campers rushed out from all the cabins in confusion. I made a beeline for the Poseidon cabin, but stopped as I heard another scream. It was a high pitched scream, like from an old horror film. All eyes were cast on the Poseidon cabin as the door burst straight of it's hinges, and flew a good ten metres from the cabin, before stopping flat in the dirt. Pressed up against the door, his eyes wide open, his jaw hanging at an unnatural angle, was Daniel.

I heard a shuddered breath, and my eyes turned back to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy was leaning in the doorway, with riptide in his right hand, and another celestial bronze sword -Dan's sword- in his left. He began to stumble towards us. I ran to meet him, but I came to a halt as I noticed the blood… the golden blood. He had a trail of ichor leading from the cabin, and I quickly noticed the Dan's blade was covered in the stuff.

Dan rolled off the door, and slowly stood up, before screaming as his sword buried itself in the dirt between his legs at lightning speed.

"Come on then," Percy croaked. "If you wanna kill me, you're gonna- you're gonna have to do it in a fair fight." All in all, I'm not sure how 'fair' the fight is. Percy is quickly bleeding out, and can hardly walk, yet he held his sword with an angry determination that made Daniel shiver as he went to pick up his weapon. He yanked it out of the ground, with great effort, and held it in both hands, waiting for the onslaught… but it didn't come.

Percy stumbled forwards, and fell to his knees, a puddle of ichor quickly accumulating around him. He had a gaping hole in his chest, that definitely took out a lung. He was drowning in his own blood. He keeled forwards, onto his hands and knees, and began to cough up ichor. Both Dan and I started towards him.

He broke into a run at Percy, and I went to intercept him.

"You take one more step, I dare you," I growled, and he stopped. Then he dashed to my left, in an attempt to get past me. I grabbed his wrist, and placed a hand on his elbow. He screamed out as I broke his sword arm backwards, then I spun him round, and judo flipped him for good measure. He lay there, blood pooling in his mouth, gurgling in pain, but I was already rushing to my boyfriend.

I held his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I'm… sorry," he choked out. "I should have… told you sooner."

I didn't know what to say. Tears stung my eyes as his blood pooled around us, soaking into my pants. His eyes fell down, and I followed them. The tip of his index finger was slowly disintegrating into a yellow powder, and it fastened. Soon his whole hand was gone, then his whole arm.

"Annabeth…" I met his eyes once more. "Wait for me… ok? I need you."

I was unable to speak, so I just nodded.

"You're… my… anchor," he managed, before his whole form collapsed into yellow dust. The smell of sulphur filled the air, and I sat there, confused, disorientated and above all… scared.

One of two things happened; either he died permanently, or he was going to reform in tartarus, like monsters do. I wasn't sure which was better, but one thing was clear: Percy was gone. He died. Maybe not permanently, but he died. Dan killed him. I let Percy's remains slip from my hands as I stood, shaking, and turned. My eye's met Chiron's, standing behind the crowd. He knew about Percy. I know he knew, no way he couldn't.

I heard a small grunt as Thalia lifted Dan off his feet, and delivered a strong punch to his gut, before throwing him down to the feet of another girl, Clarisse, who threw him over her shoulder. My vision blurred as tears streamed down my cheeks, and I wiped them away as Piper broke from the crowd and pulled me into a hug.

"Just calm down Annabeth, ok? Calm… Calm…" she cooed softly, putting a generous amount of charmspeak into her voice that brought me down to a semi controlled sob.

 **1 day, 9 hours and 37 minutes later-** I sat across from Chiron on the deck of the big house. I stared at him intently as I picked up my glass, and took a sip at my water.

"Are you going to begin the interrogation now, my dear?"he said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Percy?"

"What makes you think I knew?"

"I know you Chiron. More importantly, you know everything that happens in this camp. It's part of your job."

I looked down at my glass of water, and I noticed that the glass had refilled itself with a fizzing blue liquid. Blue diet coke, Percy's favourite.

"Why didn't you tell me, Chiron?"

"I only found out recently. It wasn't for me to tell."

"Wasn't for you to tell?!"

"I was intending to leave it to Percy. This is a new development for all of us, including him."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know. I only found out after the game, and I doubt he knew long before that." A long silence followed.

"He's gone, isn't he?" I asked, completely devoid of hope. There is literally no way he can get out. The only reason we got out the first time was because the doors of death were chained down. One day he may leave, the same way monsters do, by re-reforming on earth. But that can be anytime between tomorrow and in the next two hundred years, more likely within the next century. I had to face the fact that I may never see him again.

"Don't lose hope on him yet. He has a way of coming back from the dead, and a way of doing the impossible."

My mind worked, going at a million miles an hour, trying to process a way that he may escape. Yet I found no possible solution, no way he could come back without the best luck in existence.

"Ask Mr. D. He may be able to shed some light on the situation."

 **1 minute later-** I knocked on Dionysus's office door.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

I entered and took a seat at his desk. Much like Chiron's office, this room also served as the god's temporary living quarters whilst he is here at half blood.

"The Athena spawn, that's all I need," he mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

I cleared my throat, but he continued to look at his 'all important paperwork.'

"Just one minute," he growled. He continued reading down the piece of paper in front of him. The paper looked to be made of bronze, and it shone in the light of his lamp as he read the words that were glowing off of it.

"Great. Of course now the stupid boy takes a joyride to tartarus, right when I need a good demigod."

"Mr. D, sir!" I practically screamed at him.

He looked up uninterestedly at my outburst.

"Get to the point, and leave," he said, as if my very presence was a waste of his time.

"Is there a way Percy-"

"-can get his lazy butt out of tartarus and help us? Yes."

My mood brightened considerably.

"How? What can I do?"

"Nothing. It all depends on how useless he is. I'll get to the point. He has to become more powerful. Now that the doors are up and about again, he'll either have to wait a couple of decades, or become powerful enough to 'god' his way out. Speaking of out. You. Go. Now," he said, almost too quickly for me to process, and he pointed at the door.

 **2 hours and 10 minutes later-** I sat on the sands of firework beach, watching the ocean. How many times had Percy and I celebrated the 4th of July together here? How many more times had we spent here just for the sake of being alone together? It was a place where I can be alone, just as Percy is right now. It's the not knowing that hurts the most. Has he reformed? Is he in pain? Is he in danger? Will I ever see him again? I let the tears fall from my face, as I imagined Percy looking up at the looming figure of Tartarus, his hand raised, ready to squash my boyfriend like a bug.

I shook the thought from my mind, and stood up. I was about to leave when I saw -standing on the surface of the water- a woman. She sunk beneath the surface, and I peered out, watching for whoever she was to reappear.

She did. A metre from the shore, she materialised out of the water. She had black hair pinned back in a net of pearls, and wore a white gown and a crown of crab claws upon her brow. Amphitrite… I think. No, it was definitely Amphitrite.

She looked me up and down, assessing me. Eventually, she backed out into the water, and disappeared.

 _What was that about?_ I wondered.

 **Exactly two months since Percy's 'death'-** I sat on the couch, cradling Percy's one month old sister in my arms. Young Estelle Blofis was fast asleep.

"She's beautiful, Sally."

"Yes… I just wish Per-"

"I know."

Tears stung our eyes as we looked at the infant girl. _Percy would have loved her,_ I thought, before mentally slapping myself in the face. _Stop thinking of him the the past tense, Annabeth,_ I counseled myself.

"He'll be back, Sal. I know it."

"But he won't be the same person who left us. I remember how the two of you had changed when you got back… after all this time, he may not be… Percy, anymore."

"Sally… for all we know, he's still reforming."


	11. Percy- My immortal life goes to hell

**Percy- My immortal life goes to hell**

"Agghhh, what?" I rubbed my eyes, and looked around.

"Oh no…" I was in a small ditch in the ground, the ground of my least favourite place in existence: Tartarus.

Yet, something was different. It all seemed less painful; horrible and dark and gloomy, yes. But the air no longer burned my throat and the ground no longer cut my flesh.

I sat up and took in a great lungful of air. I felt a slight tickling sensation in the back of my throat, but other than that, I felt none of the burning that had tortured me and Annabeth last time we I was here.

I got to my feet, and peered around.

"It appears," I said, to no one in particular, "that I am in the middle of freakin nowhere. Great."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" said a female voice from behind me. I turned, and standing there was a lady… with snakes for hair. I instinctively covered my eyes.

"Ha! I knew it! I am the most hideous gorgon! Wait till Euryale hears this!"

 _Wait_ , I thought, _I know that voice._ I removed my palms from my face, and pulled riptide from my pocket, relieved that it stayed with me, even down here.

"I remember you. What was your name again? Stefany? Steven?"

"Stheno."

"Right…" I uncapped my sword, and raised it. "So are you gonna leave me alone, or you wanna die all over again?" She raised her hands in surrender.

"No! I- I mean… I'd rather not, th- thanks. Prefer to head back up soon."

"Not so confident when you can't instantly reform, are you? What? You want to live long enough to get back to your job at Bargain Mart?"

She hastily nodded, her eyes fixed on the celestial bronze sword in my hand.

"Yes, that would be n-nice."

How was she here? It usually takes decades, if not centuries, for monsters to reform. Fear gripped me.

How long did it take me to reform? Will I resurface and find myself a hundred years in the future? No friends, no Annabeth, no Mum. What will I find up there? What about the war?

Surely Ares didn't beat the Olympians, even with Zeus's lightning bolt.

 _Nothing I can do about that now, first order of business: getting out of here._

"I want to get out of here. You wouldn't happen to know how to do that, would you?"

"Not quickly, n-no. Get ready for a couple centuries in this hell before you form up there again, just the way it is," she shrugged.

"But there is absolutely no other way to get to the surface from here?"

"Not unless you climb up one of the entrances to Tartarus from the mortal world. But you'd have to be crazy to do that; more likely you'd fall and die all over again," she said.

"That'll have to be a last resort, but if it's possible… Is there really no other way?"

"Unless you can fly, no," she said, with a hint of humour in her tone. It's easy for her, she's probably done this a few dozen times already.

"Great. Just great."

A long, awkward silence followed.

"Sooo…" She began.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Tartar-"

"Yea, but where in Tartarus?"

"Uhhh… the Delta of Despair is that way," she said, sticking a thumb over her shoulder, "across the River Acheron. And behind you is the swamp… where that giant lurks."

"Giant? You mean Damasen?" I felt a little excited to see Damasen, and possibly Bob again. We didn't get to say much in the way of goodbyes while escaping Tartarus. It would be a weight off my conscious to see them again.

"If you say so, but it seems he's as much a giant as you are a demigod."

"You radiate power, boy," she said darkly. "It'll make some of the residents here back off, but it'll draw others towards you; monsters who want a challenge."

"Ok, thank you for your help…" I raised my sword again. "Now scram."

 **An incomprehensible (although it seemed short) amount of time later-** I stepped into the clearing, and gazed upon Damasen's home.

The large hut, made of drakon hide and bone, stood in the centre of the clearing, surrounded by shrivelled black husks of what slightly resembled trees, and wart clumps growing from the ground.

Small leftover drakon bones deemed unusable were piled up next to the hut, towering above the domed roof of the giants home. But there was only one noticeable change in the scenery.

Shackled to the ground, tied up with chains was one very defeated looking drakon. It lay, right in front of the hut, unable to move, bound by it's own bones. It must have taken Damasen forever to devise this; every chain link, the shackles and even the pegs pinning it all to the ground, were all carved from the drakon's bones.

I suspect each shackle alone was carved from a drakon skull, even it's jaws were bound, it's neck pinned to the ground. I almost felt sorry for it… almost.

I knelt down to the still creature, and it's eyes opened and stared at me like: _Don't look at me like that. Even from down here, I can still rip your face off._

"He finally got sick of killing you every day, huh?"

 _Shut up_ , it's death stare told me.

"Yea, yea," I patted it on the head, like it was an angry child, then stood and walked to the huge door of Damasen's hut.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked harder, but was yet again greeted with silence. I knocked harder once more, and the drakon bone door rattled on it's drakon bone hinges and for a second I thought it would tumble from the drakon bone hut and land on the drakon that was pinned to the ground. Once more, in case you aren't sick of hearing it yet: Drakon.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and the tip of a white spear was mere centimetres from my face. I carefully directed the bone spear away from my nose with the flat of my blade, and looked up at the giant. He was 20 ft tall, although pretty short by giant standards, he was towering above me, with human-like skin from the waist up and red dragon legs from the waist down. I noticed that his dreadlocks were as mighty and flowery as ever.

"Oh, it's you."

"Hello, Damasen," I said, ignoring his warm reception. He didn't appear that surprised to see me.

"How… uh… how are you?" I asked.

"Really? I'm cursed to be stuck down here for all eternity, and you're asking how I am?" He said.

"Ok, I guess-"

"I'm alright, I suppose. All considering," he gestured to the bound drakon. "I've been a lot better, but I've been worse."

"That's… good to hear, Damasen.

"Come in. We have some things to discuss."

I took a seat, on a small stool made of the same things as everything else in the hut: Drakon bone and hide.

"You have no idea just how lucky you are," he said.

"Lucky? I don't think anything about my current situation is lucky."

"Well, you were lucky enough to reform right outside my swamp. I was _just_ able to conceal your existence, although you definitely didn't make it easy."

"Conceal?"

"I have power here. Tartarus doesn't even know you're in his realm."

"But how long can that last?"

"Long enough for you to escape," he said.

"Escape!" I said excitedly. "You know how I can get out?!" His frown was obvious.

"Escape being the definitive word, boy. There is no escape from Tartarus, but you… have a different advantage."

"I don't under-"

"You're on your way to godhood. I can sense it. I can feel the power coursing through you. No doubt all your mortal blood has already been exchanged for that of an immortal. It is only a matter of time before you're powerful enough to just… leave."

"What do you mean 'leave?'" I asked.

"Disappear, reappear somewhere else. Gods have the power to travel long distances instantly, you know that. How do you think the first generation of gods got here to free the Elder cyclops and the Hekatonkheire? A simple godly power… one that giants don't possess, as much as we wish we did."

I felt a little bad. Whilst I apparently had almost a certainty of escape, he would be stuck here, forever more. However this guilt was combated by the fact that I can actually escape at all, and that joy won out… until I had a more important question to ask.

"How long did I take to reform?"

"Remarkably enough, not long at all. You were reforming for what passes as a week here in Tartarus, counting by drakon attacks of course. But up there, that could be anytime between a day and a year, maybe two. I don't know," he shrugged.

For the rest of the night, we continued to talk over bowls of drakon meat broth. He explained that after Annabeth and I escaped, Tartarus had indeed defeated he and Bob. Tartarus discarded his son in the River Acheron, the river of pain. Only through strength and sheer willpower he managed to escape. Willpower that, until then, he didn't know he had. But Bob… Bob got a different punishment.

He's hanging over chaos itself, enduring the painful and sadistic torture of Akhlys, my least favourite poison primordial.

"We have to do something. We can't leave him like that," I said, after I took my last sip of broth, and placed the bowl on the table, both of which were made of bone.

"I… I know, but what can I do?" He said, sadly. He felt just as guilty about Bob as I did.

"I think you mean, what can we do," I pointed out.

"We? You leave my swamp, and Tartarus will find you. No. There is no way to save Iapetus without springing Tartarus."

"But-"

"No." I didn't feel like I was in position to argue with the gigantic figure before me, so I clamped my mouth shut.

 **Three Tartarus days later-** Once again, I faced the might of the terrifying drakon… pfft. It was all proving a little too easy. The monster stood, some yards away from me, thinking over the best way to go with attacking me. Since I 'died,' I think most of whatever mortality remaining within me died with it. I was strong. Stronger than a giant, and I possessed years of experience in monster fighting and swordsmanship, and while Damasen isn't bad, he's never been formally trained.

But there was something else too. Although riptide has always been a light and comfortable weapon in my hands, I quickly found that the sword had become an extension of myself, now more than ever. I swung it with inhuman speed and agility. My reflexes had quickly become so fast that the beast would always be a step behind, no matter what the circumstances are.

Eventually, tired of waiting, I turned, and walked back towards Damasen, who was standing in his doorway, observing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dropping my guard to fool him into coming over." Sure enough, as I said this the beast was already coming up behind me. I spun around, and swiped my sword upwards, just as his taloned hand was coming down. The drakon roared out as it's arm was taken from the elbow, riptide ripping through armoured scales. Before it could flee, I jumped up, metres through the air, and grabbed at it's neck.

I shambled up it's long neck like a monkey, while the drakon desperately tried to shake me off to no avail. It wailed out as I grabbed at it's jaw, and I pulled with all my might. Even Damasen, who makes a habit of pinning it to the ground by shoving a tree down it's throat, winced as the drakon's head parted with it's long body, and the beast dissolved. I brushed the yellow powder from my pants and I turned back to Damasen, the drakon's skull still in my hand.

"I think it's working, I can practically feel the godliness oozing out of me," I said, jokingly.

"Well I think… that you don't need help at all. The problem may be you simply need to…"

"To what?"

"You may need to simply learn how to release your power, power that is already inside you."

 **Three Tartarus days later-** I sat by the fire, as Damasen snored loudly in his bed. Probably tired from watching me kill the Drakon, again. I'm afraid of what I will find when I get out of here. Above all, I'm afraid that I won't find Annabeth. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of the possibility. I took the last sip of my broth, and layed down on the floor, listening to the crackling of the fireplace. My eyes felt heavy.

"I will get to you, Annabeth," I said to myself, as I closed my eyes.

"I will see you again, soon. I promise."

 _Little did I know, that it would be sooner than I thought._


	12. Annabeth- The fall of Half Blood Hill

**Hey guys! Just edited and reuploaded the chapter. I felt I went a little too far with the Percabeth, so I toned it down a little. It was becoming a romance novel (ugh). Also, Annabeth isn't an Aphrodite girl, so she shouldn't be acting like one. Yea, a couple minor changes, but rereading probably isn't necessary. That was all, see ya!**

 **Annabeth- The fall of Half Blood Hill**

My eyes slowly opened, and already I knew I was still dreaming. I was in the apartment I share with Percy, you know, when we aren't fighting in wars. I cringed, waiting for the next onslaught of nightmares to hit me. I had been pulled out of my normal recurring dream of Percy being tortured by Tartarus, and I expected only worse to come. But instead, I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me. Unmistakably my boyfriend.

 _Well this is a nice change,_ I thought, before a realisation hit me. I was aware that I was dreaming. I don't know how, or why, but I am never aware of myself whilst I'm asleep. Tartarus tortures my mind as if I was still down there, but it's been worse since Percy left, much worse. Having Percy here, even though he isn't, is the first respite I've had in a long time.

I turned, content to be met with his face, and I was in for a shock. His complexion was pale, like he hadn't seen the sun his whole life. He looked like Nico during the summer time. But his body was a little more muscular, which isn't bad, and his sea green eyes had exactly the same happy gleam they had in them on that night at Hestia's hearth; a time that feels like an eternity ago now.

"Hey, wise girl. Sorry it took me so long, but I'm still figuring this 'god' stuff out and-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I wasn't sure whether or not this was really happening, but at that point it didn't matter. I was with him for the time being, at least in my own mind.

"Percy… is this really, you know, real?"  
"Yea, unless I'm dreaming of being in your dream, which I guess is possible."

"But how are you… that means you're officially a god, right?"

"Maybe… probably… almost," he nodded sadly. "Honestly, I have no idea, but I'm definitely more than a demigod now."

 _What does this mean for us?_ I wondered.

"Frankly Anna, it's up to you," He answered as if he'd read my mind, which I think he could. This worried me, because there were certain things going through my mind that I didn't want him to know about.

"I chose against this for a mortal life," he continued. "But it came back for me anyway… I can't ask you too-" he choked on his words, and looked me in the eye. "I can't ask you to give up your mortality, I won't… but whatever choice you make, make it for yourself. That's all I want for you, ok? I'll be fine with whatever choice you-"

"What are you talking about? What choice do you expect me to make?"

"Well… you've got what so few demigods have; a more or less normal life ahead of you, and-"  
"The only reason I even bothered trying a normal life was so I could be with you, you big idiot!"

Usually in these moments when I go off at him, he smiles and laughs it off, but this time, he frowned, and averted his eyes.

"Annabeth… I can't be…" he started, before pulling himself together a little, and considered his words. "I can't be selfish with you, wise girl… I can't expect you to follow me into this life, and I-"

"You aren't getting away from me, not again. Not after everything we've done, everything we've been through together. And definitely not after the time we've already lost. An eternity with you sounds almost bearable, so I think I could manage it," I said, really slow, so that he caught every word.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Just shut up, seaweed brain. Case closed. Done. My mind is made, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and he crawled on top of me. "Well, time won't be a problem for much longer."

 **Some really long amount of time later-** "Seaweed brain."  
"Yea?" he asked, then he kissed the tip of my nose, in the way that he thinks is cute, although I don't see the appeal.

"How long have we been… you know, in my dream."

"I thought you'd know."

"It's been awhile," I said, a little unsure of myself."

"I think time goes differently here, like in Tar- that place."

"Where are you now?" I asked, for no reason whatsoever.

"Damasen's place."  
"Damasen? What about Bob, how's he?"

"He's… fine."

"Fine?" I asked, but I was interrupted by this odd feeling in my head.

"Oh… dam it," Percy mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Someone's trying to wake you up. I've got to go."

"Wait! I… When can you-"

"I don't know, Annabeth, this may be a one timer."

"Wait, are you saying that-" I started to ask, but then he placed a finger on my lips, and pushed something into my hand.

"Listen to me. I'm close to coming back, I can feel it. If I can do this, then I'm bound to be able to… manifest myself outside of Tartarus soon. Take this, and keep it for me until I come back, ok? It'll grant you strength when you need it most."

The pulsing in my head got louder and louder, and another voice joined in our conversation.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake up! Wake up!" It echoed, and the pulsing got stronger. It was Malcolm, my half brother.

"I love you, wise girl. I'll see you again soon, I promise."

"Seaweed brain…" is all I could manage before he faded from my dream, and I awoke.

I was greeted by Malcolm shaking me to death, and the sound of panicked screams from outside the door.

"Annabeth!"

"Wha- What's going on?!" I asked, wiping sand from my eyes.

"Ares is attacking, and it's bad… really bad."

 **1 minute, and 24 seconds later-** I stood in the attic of the big house, looking through the smashed window that the Apollo kids were going to use to fire arrows from. Malcolm was right. It was really, really bad. Ares was the dominant figure in the group, and he was scary. He literally glowed with power, but I was surprised that he didn't have the lightning bolt in his hands. It took me about ten seconds to predict what he'd done, and how much trouble we were in.

Ares didn't have the lightning bolt because he _contained_ it. He must have absorbed it, or at least it's power, because he was literally glowing with energy. What was just as scary was his army. It made Gaea's army look almost… incompetent. He had the souls of the restless dead at his back… all of them.

The army expanded over the horizon, like a big black cloud. Skeletons in every possible shape and size. Some wore greek armour, some wore roman. Some wore army uniforms and carried rifles, some wore togas and wielded knives, some stood in skeleton-horse drawn chariots with spears and some were commanding the other skeletons. This was an invasion force big enough to capture a country… and god's know how far it expands over the horizon line.

"Di immortales," I said, barely a whisper. "We have to retreat. They'll break through the barrier… eventually they **will** do it. We can't be here when that happens."

"And do what? Inside the barrier is the safest place on earth from _that,_ " Malcolm said, pointing out to the impossible odds we faced. "Right now, we need a miracle. Even the gods alone can't face off against this," he gestured towards Ares.

"I can feel it too," I said. "The power radiating off him, I can feel it. This is why the gods have done nothing, even they fear him now. This is more than the bolt, I know it. He's done something else too, he must have."

"I don't think so," Malcolm shook his head. "How do you think Zeus stayed in power over the gods? It definitely wasn't for his charm and strong leadership skills."

Ares parted from his mass army, and strode right up to the barrier. He dug his fingers into the dirt of half blood hill itself, and his feet burrowed into the ground as he strained. I could hear his triumphant roar as he lifted his hands above his head, and bought the entire hill up with them! The air around the camp rippled, and we knew the barrier was down.

I touched the ball point pen in my pocket, ready for the massacre that no doubt awaited us.

"Retreat looks pretty good right now," I said, and Malcolm nodded, beads of sweat on his brow.  
"Yep," he squeaked. We watched as Ares dropped half blood hill, and led his army over it. The Apollo's fired, the Ares kids roared out and charged, Jason and Piper and everyone else just stood there, recognising defeat when they saw it. I pulled one of the Apollo kids aside.

"Full retreat, spread the word. Camp half blood is lost. Everyone to the woods, were going to try and lose them in… in the labyrinth." He stood there, dumbstruck. "You hear me?!" He hastily nodded, and ran off.

"Come on," Malcolm said.

"Go on ahead and keep everyone together. I'll make sure we get everyone there. Go!" He nodded.

I pulled riptide from my pocket, and uncapped it.

"If I've ever needed strength, it's now," a tear fell from my face as I watched the onslaught. I was not content on dying like this, not at all. I pocketed the cap, and gripped the hilt with determination.

"It's not over. Not by a longshot."


	13. Perseus- Rise

**Hey guys! I know this is late, but I've had a bit of a sick week and… and… and I suck at keeping to deadlines. Anyway, forget the deadlines! I got it in, and more are on the way! Enjoy!**

 **Perseus- Rise**

I watched in horror from above, as Ares and his undead army descended upon my home. It was like watching a movie; no matter how much I struggled, nothing would happen. Then another figure was floating next to me. None other than Zeus himself.

"It's time, boy. You're needed now, more than ever. If we are to defeat my son, we'll need to be at our full strength."

I tried to speak, but I had no control over myself. I was still asleep, except this time, _my_ dream was being manipulated.

"He has stolen my bolt, taken it's power" he said, obviously trying hard to keep himself together. "If we don't stop him, your friends, and indeed all of Olympus, will no doubt be destroyed."

I watched from above, as Annabeth charged, with riptide in one hand and her knife in the other, out onto the battlefield. She sheathed her knife, and pulled a girl out of a pile of undead corpses. Thalia.

At least the hunters were at their backs. They ran, with Thalia supporting herself on Anna's arm, back to the rest of the group, who were making their way to the forest. They had undead soldiers at their heels. Any second would be their last.

I willed out my strength and my power, trying to manipulate whatever blessing I had hoped I gave her, in the form of my weapon. To both Annabeth's surprise and mine, the sword glowed even more than usual, and her running speed almost tripled.

"You are strong enough now, I can feel it. You aren't a mere mortal anymore, you're an olympian. So get over here, and do something!" He screamed out, desperation clear in his voice.

What did he expect me to do? Lightning bolt or no lighting bolt, he is still Zeus, the king of Olympus and the lord of the skies. If he's afraid, how can I make any difference?

"Our power all follows the same principle. We wish something to be, and it is so. This is true for all gods… to an extent. All you have to do is believe in yourself. Our power is drawn from worship… others believing in us, but it all starts with one person. You. So start believing, and get the hell up here!"

Then everything went black.

My eyes shot open, and I sat up in a sweat. I had to get out. If I don't get out now, I may never see Annabeth again… and there may not be a world left for me to come back too… at least, not my world. Not as I left it.

"Well, well, well… it looks like you're ready to leave now, boy," Damasen said.

I got up and turned to meet him. He was sitting in a chair, observing me… and it didn't take me long to notice that I was looking down on him. He stood and held out a bowl with one hand. He was squinting at me.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not food."

I took the bowl from him, and looked inside. It was water. Clear, pure water.

"How?"

"This is water from the river Acheron. It's been drained of power… they all have. Even the styx."

"What?" I asked, but then it hit me. Ares.

He has an undead army at his back, and all the rivers of the underworld have been drain… who could be helping him, I wonder?

"You don't think that… why would Hades help Ares?"

"What?"

I forgot that Damasen is completely unaware of the conflict topside.

I had other things to worry about. For all I knew, the battle at camp half blood had already finished, or maybe it hadn't even began. I needed to get up there, ASAP.

"Do you think you could, you know, tone down the light show?" He asked me. "I haven't seen the sun in literal ages, remember?"

Light show? I looked at my reflection in the water, but all I could see was pure gold glistening off it's surface. I had to squint to make out my own features.

I was wearing greek armour, that was clear. My head was encased in a greek style helmet, but it had a face plate built in that looked both a little out of place and a little awesome. Plus it had a blue mohawk which was clearly the coolest part about it. The faceplate was simple, without any detail other than two eye holes, and it was smooth; it made me feel a little bit like Iron Man. A number of things were odd about this. First off, I didn't feel any weight to the armour, and I moved as if I wasn't wearing any at all. Second, I couldn't feel it either. But weirdest of all is that I wasn't looking out of a helmet.

The eye sockets of the helmet shone out ocean blue, and when I went to touch them, I found that the eye sockets of the helmet were, in fact, my eyes. My divine form was a helmet head. I started to freak out, but I calmed myself down and faced facts. This was only my divine form, and I could shapeshift myself to change anyway… I hoped.

The armour… my body, was bronze, most likely celestial bronze, and consisted of a breastplate that was shaped with an unreasonable amount of muscle, boots, and a skirt. Well, it's was a bunch of blue leather strips studded with bronze, but let's face it, it's a skirt. Oddly enough, my skin matched the colour of my armour, bronze, but it glowed ever so slightly more. Looped around my breast plate, over my shoulder and down to my hip, was a blue leather strap. On it hung an empty sword sheath, a simple loop of leather, that no doubt was meant to have riptide hanging from it. On both my boots were small knife sheaths, both of which were also empty. Great. Armour? Check. Weapons? Nah, not important.

But maybe it wasn't important at all, because I felt amazing. Energy and power unlike any I had ever felt was flowing through me. I was sure that I had only now truly achieved godhood. How much of an achievement it was would have to prove itself later; I still wasn't sure whether or not this was something worth celebrating, but at that point I was getting out of Tartarus, so honestly, how bad could godhood be, right?

"Could you stop now, lest you want to attract every single thing living down here," he said.

I focused out my power, and imagined myself separating, into two forms. However, I didn't actually think about _where_ I wanted my other form to be, so while half of me was standing in Damasen's hut, the other half took a great dive into the delta of despair, where all the rivers of the underworld meet.

What Damasen had said was true, the waters of the underworld were drained of power. It wasn't particularly nice to say the least, but it was fresh water. I… uhh, well half of me, ended up drinking the bitter stuff by the gallon. It was also nice to know that just because I had risen to godhood didn't mean I lost my powers as a son of Poseidon. But they felt dulled down in comparison to the new powers that flowed through me.

Now that I was no longer in my divine form, I looked almost exactly how I had before, with tattered clothes and messy hair, but at least my colour had returned.

"I need to leave," I said. "I doubt you can hide me from Tartarus now, and my friends need me. One day, I'll be back, and I'll get you and Bob out of here."

"Boy, you know you can't do that," Damasen shook his head. "You can't just pick us up and fly us out. Besides, Iapetus is-"

"I know. But I will find a way, one day. I swear it on the river styx."

"I doubt that works anymore," he said. "Percy, before you go… what happened to your sword?"

"I kind of… gave it away, as a loan… a blessing to someone important."

"Well then, you might want this," he said as he began to rummage through a pile of bones in the corner of his shack. I approached, and realised that the bones were in fact a number of different weapons fashioned from drakon bone, mostly simple spears and sharp, stabby things.

Eventually, he pulled a small object out of the pile and dropped it into my hand. It grew to match my size, and in my hand was a knife. But it was more than just a boring bone knife. It's hilt was made of drakon bone, with green drakon leather wrapped around the hilt. On the end was a perfectly carved hook jutting forwards, and I could think of a dozen different ways I could manipulate that in battle. The base of the blade was also made of drakon bone, with ornately designed carvings of the beast itself all over it.

But what set it apart the most was the actual edge of the blade. You know, the slice, slice, stab, stab bit? It was made of stygian iron. Razor sharp, it ran from the tip of the knife down the blade's length. It serrated before curving into the hilt, creating the wrist guard. It was only a tiny slither of stygian iron, but I knew how much that increased the blade's strength and lethality. I could also see how it would be a useful tool, as well as a devastating weapon.

"I um… made this for you. I haven't had company- extended company, in… well, I've never had extended company before. So I want you to have this, to remember."

It occurred to me that although I've been here for… what feels like maybe a week, I probably am the longest company he's ever had. I mean, Bob would visit on occasion, but not for this long, and obviously not recently.

"Damasen, this is… I don't know what to say. Thank you. How… I didn't know you could even find stygian iron down here."

"I didn't… I didn't even know it was special metal. Stygian iron, eh? I found this on the banks of the river styx. Thought that it may come in use one day."

I began to think. I didn't want to leave Damasen and Bob alone down here again, but I would need to be at my full strength to defeat Ares. I simply had to make the sacrifice, and come back afterwards.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I will be back for you and Bob, I promise. But for now, I have a world to save… again."

"Well… don't go to too much trouble returning things to normal. I happen to like actual water."

"Yea, no promises, but you never know… goodbye, Damasen."

"Well, as you say, it's not really goodbye, is it?"

"Exactly."

I concentrated, picturing myself in not one, but two places. My mind had gone beyond it's mortal horizons, and I could view the entire world. I saw what I was deeply afraid of. The battle wasn't on one front, but it was on two. Just as Ares and his army overran camp half blood, his roman counterpart, Mars, was assaulting camp Jupiter. They were barely holding the line, thanks to the force of all of camp, as well as basically every man, woman and child in New Rome. Even the satyrs- sorry, the fauns, were armed and fighting.

So while I helped the greek demigods escape, my counterpart would help defend the romans.


	14. Perseus- Talking strategy

**Perseus- Talking strategy**

I pulled a camper aside, as the rest of his cohort, the second, ran into battle, not taking notice of the boy who I'd forcefully removed from his battalion.

"Hey! Who do think-" He fell silent as he got a good look at me.

I stood in a full suit of imperial gold armour, designed based off of my divine form. Shapeshifting rocks! I had traded the celestial bronze for imperial gold, and my chest plate and helmet took on a more roman form.

My mask was squarer, and more intimidating than the smooth round one of my greek form. On top of that, I had a big blue cape that was pinned to my breastplate, and it fell down and rested at my heels. Obviously, my skin tone was more human and less… bronze, and my eyes didn't glow. I looked human enough, or at least I would if I didn't stand at seven feet tall.

"Tell me the situation! Has Mars broken the line?" I barked. I didn't like yelling at kids, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"No! They got here through Caldecott tunnel. We quickly lost the camp, but Terminus managed to set up a powerful barrier around the city. Mars led a concentrated attack on the shield, but he just broke through. He has to hold the barrier open while his zombie boys get through. We have a defensive line set up at the-"

"Ok, enough! Where are the praetors?"

"Frank is at the line, holding the boys together. Reyna is at the senate house, devising strategies and keeping everything else from falling apart."

"Good man," I said and I pressed a hand to his chest. "Hold your head high, and your sword strong. Ad victoriam, soldier!" Then I pushed him onwards, hoping my blessing would suffice.

I dashed my way through the forum, and made my way to the senate house. I could hear the argument before I even walked through the door.

"We need to clear out!" One man said. "He's going to break through and rip us apart."

"We are romans! We don't back down!" Said another.

"Quiet!" I heard Reyna roar. It was then I decided to make my entrance. I burst through the door, and stormed into the senate house, with my cap trailing behind me, adding to the drama. Now everyone was silent. I observed the members of the senate in front of me. They were at each other's throats. Then I was surprised to hear a quiet, but familiar chuckle.

"Now you decide to come back," said the hidden figure at the furthest seat at the table. "Not exactly discreet, are you? Blue crest, blue cape, I wonder who this could be?"

I sat at the end of the table, the only vacant spot, and made a blue throne materialise under me as I sat.

"Yea, yea," I said, and I pulled the helmet from my head, and rested it on the senate table. I heard more than a couple gasps. "It's good to see you too, di Angelo."

I shrunk myself, my helmet and my throne down to their size.

"So, I assume we are having a level headed, well thought out debate about our next move?" I asked.

Silence followed as they considered how to handle the new god in their presence; even Rayna was lost for words.

"Yep," Nico piped up. "You know how it is, shouting, screaming and strangling, basicly the standard at a roman parliament," he said in a too serious tone. "In other news, did I tell you guys that Percy has become a-"

"No, you didn't," Reyna interrupted. "When did this happen?"

"We can get into it later, when the camp isn't at risk of destruction by a psychotic, overpowered meathead and his undead friends," then I turned my gaze back to Nico.

"I assume we've gone over this already?" I asked.

"Ares kidnapped my stepmother, Persephone," a mumble rose from the other senators. "Or Proserpine, as she's called here. Dad gave me a warning before-"

"This?" I asked, gesturing around me.

"Yes. He's also given Ares the power of-"

"All the rivers in the underworld?"

"Yes. How-"

"I was in Tartarus, remember? The monsters are currently enjoying some nice, fresh sweat water for a change. Delicious."

"We need to strat-e-gize," Reyna said slowly.

"She's right," another guy said, and he stood from his chair. Hank. "We can't abandon the city. The camp might be move out ready, but we can't leave the city behind."

"I think we should leave. We have to value the lives of New Rome's citizens over our head strong pride," said another, whom I recognised as Larry.

It took about twenty seconds for another argument to break out. I masaged my temples as I held my frustration in.

While these 'politicians' quarrel, men and woman, boys and girls, are fighting to protect the city. I could feel the cries of pain, as a hostile sword met its mark. I could hear the battle cries of brave warriors, ready to give their lives to fight for their home, and their people. While these heroes fought and died with honour, their 'superiors' argued like a bunch of five year olds. I found it insufferable. Quickly, my patience weathered away, and a cold anger, hardened with determination, set in.

" **Enough!"** I roared, experiencing the strength of my godly voice for the first time. "Everyone out! I want to discuss the matter with the Praetor in private. Court adjourned! Gear up and make yourselves useful, the soldiers need their leaders out on the battlefield."

The senators quickly filed out.

"Nico?" Reyna asked, just as he was about to leave. "Get Frank back here, and I want a quick report of the situation out there, with a rough causality estimate as well. Go!" He nodded, and disappeared into the shadows.

I stood, walked to Reyna's side, and peered at the map of the city that was rolled out on the table.

"So as I understand it, Mars has to hold the barrier open for his boys, and we're holding him off at the main road," I said.

"Yes, but the entire camp is surrounded by his army, so escape is difficult, although not impossible. Other than that, we have smiths and fletcher's working overtime in the forum, and Nico's boyfriend has been heading the medical staff that's tending to the wounded in the coliseum."

"Will is here? I'd hoped he'd be tending to the wounded at half blood. He's needed there, more than ever."

"What's happening over at the other camp? How are they holding?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. My greek form is helping them escape, but I can't keep tabs on what's happening on his side. It's like my mind has been split in two. Apollo got it easy. I do know, however, that the city has fallen. Ares lifted half blood hill itself and destroyed the barrier. I'm hoping that the Athena Parthenos has given my friends enough time to make a quick getaway."

Suddenly, Nico leapt out of the shadows, with Frank at his side. Frank awkwardly picked himself up off the floor, and stumbled into the chair across from us. He had blood seeping from his shoulder, and it was clear something was broken in his foot.

"Hey," I said. "What's it like out there?"

"Percy?" Frank said, shocked at my new look. "Wha-"

"I go by Perseus now," I said, matter of factly.

"I'll fill you in when I take you to the infirmary," Nico told him.

"No! I can still fight. After this I'm heading back out there. The men need me."

"Take him to the infirmary after this, Nico. First, we talk strategy," I announced.

So we did. But it quickly became clear that we had few options. Frank went over his report of the situation and we realised we had one possibility. Our advantages: Better soldiers, better equipment, me and we are more organised. Their advantages: Numbers, numbers, numbers and Mars.

We discussed breaking through the ranks that were keeping us inside the city, as a means of escape, but we'd have to leave a large number of men behind to hold off the main attack, and it's simply too great a task. All we could really do was fight and pray, and this quickly became evident.

"Ok, we're done here. Take Frank to the infirmary. Reyna, keep everyone together, but stay out of the fighting. We need you alive to keep everything afloat. I'm going to go and assist the men. Maybe I can wield some goddy voodoo and increase our strength or something."

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Reyna asked.

I simply smirked and shook my head, trying my best to hide the stress and fear inside me.

She nodded, determination on her face.

I knew her, and how scared she was on the inside. Her whole life was here. This was her home and her family at stake, and she was so close to losing it all. Yet she projected a strong, determined demeanor, solely for the purpose of keeping up moral. In a way, she's one of the strongest people I've ever known. She can just never catch a break.

 **One minute later-** I was looking over the weapons that were being handed out at the forum, and the only thing going through my head was: Oh gods, the weapons are so… so… roman. Javelin, gladius and bow, those were my choices, and they all sucked. Even my roman form is greek, I'm just less greek and more roman, but mainly greek… that makes sense, right? I went to bend down, and unsheathed my knife from my right boot, when I couldn't help notice the bronze sword sheathed at my hip.

Excited, I pulled the sword out. My greek form must have collected riptide and I didn't even notice! I hugged my old friend, then pulled my knife from my boot, and held it in my left hand. Riptide had a brighter glow emitting from it than before, and I could feel the power the blade held within. I think I had done a lot more than bless the weapon. With my symbol of power in one hand, and my knife in the other, I was as ready as I could be.


	15. Perseus- Dynamic duo

Hey guys! Now before we get into this chapter, I know that those of you who are following the story are probably wondering: 'Mason, where the hell have you been the last couple of months?'

Well, I'll be completely honest. My heart kind of fell out of the story, and I've had a number of other things going on as well, with school and all. I simply stopped enjoying what I was writing about for a while, and with half a dozen tests and so on to hand in, it simply wasn't worth while for me.

But I'm back now, and the story will continue to be updated. On the bright side, it has given me time to really think about what's going to happen next, and I have a number of ideas for other PJO fanfics that I intend to do in the future. I am sorry for the long wait, but I promise that I will continue to update from now on, although no specific dates are set for these updates to occur.

P.s. I did some rereading of the story, and I'm going to do some editing on it after I've uploaded a few chapters. Mainly just fixing spelling and grammar, etc. Thank you.

 **Perseus- Dynamic duo**

I watched from above, assessing the situation. The campers at half-blood had barely been able to distribute weapons before the attack. How on earth did Ares get a mass army so close to camp before being spotted? It looks like my friends are making an attempt to escape using the labyrinth.

I know that the hephaestus kids have created a device that can… map out the labyrinth, although how they did this is beyond me. In my experience, the labyrinth is an impossible maze with a deathtrap on every single corner. Tragically, this attempt at escape proves to be more in vain by the minute. The campers are all standing their ground at the labyrinth's entrance, but whenever someone leaves the line to go through, it leaves a gap in the defence. It's thanks only to the hunters of Artemis that the line hasn't been broken, but it won't last.

"So, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to go help now?" said a familiar voice from behind me.

It was Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt, and one of the least annoying, least life destructive Olympians out there. She seemed a little older than usual, taking a more adult form. Fitting considering the fight we have on our hands.

"Lady Artemis, long time no-"

"Does this really come across to you as the time for idle chit chat?"

"Oookay then…"

"As difficult as it is to admit, we're equals now. So no more of the 'lady Artemis' and just… just have my back down there, ok?" She was more concerned than I was. I could tell by the overall uneasiness in her stance. So I simply nodded as I pulled my knife from my boot sheath.

"Where's your sword?" she asked, and I responded by pointing down at the Chaos. She followed my finger and nodded.

"Ah, the Athena girl. It's a shame she didn't take my offer, she would have made a good hunter."

"Can't say I'm complaining," I said.

"Men. Always trying to hold women back from their fullest potential," she muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I decided against responding to that.

I watched on for a second longer. Annabeth was taking on three foes at once. Skeletal U.S. army soldiers that were working together to take her on, using the bayonets on their rifles to keep their distance. She went for a backhand strike, but I could see how the move would play out before it even happened.

She would slash at the soldier to her left, and the soldier to her right would use the opening of her guard as the time to strike. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as I saw it play out before my eyes, before it had even happened, and in that split second I reacted.

I willed a tiny fraction of my godly power into riptide itself, and my trusty blade worked literal magic.

Annabeth's swing increased in speed tenfold, and as the sword ripped through her target, it let off a wide arc of golden energy that tore through her other two opponents, as well as dozens of surrounding enemies. Better still, the arc of godly power left seeming no effect on the demigods that were caught in it.

Unfortunately, this move had caught the eye of the traitorous war god, who began moving up the ranks towards her. Now was the time for some godly intervention.

I closed my eyes, and pictured my destination, and when I opened them again, there I was, standing on the battlefield, right in front of my girlfriend. In that instant, the fighting ceased. I felt the eyes of demigods and undead alike as I stood there, knife in hand, head to toe in armour, with Artemis at my side. Even Ares stopped at stared for a second, before a cruel smile rose on his face.

"Perseus Jackson. I'll admit, I expected you to be spending the next two hundred years in tartarus. Guess I'll just have to smash your skull in and send you down there in itty bitty pieces. Or maybe I'll be kind and just drop you straight into Chaos."

"Uh huh," I said, as I pulled the mask free from my helmet. "You have to grow a pair and fight me first; you never know, it might go better than last time."

"That was different," Ares snorted. "If it wasn't for Kronos-"

"Who found you so easily manipulatable," I butt in.

"Shut up!" The war god bellowed. Then he pulled off his jacket, followed by his bulletproof vest, which transformed into a black shield that dripped with blood, although where he hides the blood is beyond me.

He then ripped his hunting knife from the sheath on his thigh, and it quickly molded itself into his demonic long sword, with a skull shaped pommel that contained a ruby in it's mouth, and blood dripping from it's blade. I'll admit, I'm beginning to rethink my statement that looks don't matter when it comes to weapons, although the giant ruby and the blood is probably taking it too far.

I stood, awaiting Ares's assault, as I reattached my face plate. For an overpowered war god, containing the power of the most powerful weapon in existence and all the rivers of the underworld (a lot of power), he didn't appear that intimidating. He just appeared as… well, normal Ares.

In fact, he looked a bit silly standing before me with his cruise cut hair and wraparound sunglasses. At that point, I felt confident, but I had to remember that the other gods fear him now for a good reason, whatever it may be.

Here's a question; why am I and Artemis the only gods here? Where is Zeus and Dad? Where is Apollo and Athena? Hell, where's Dionysus?

So there we were, Artemis and I, staring down the ultra powerful thug before us. I pushed all other thoughts from my mind, and focused on the brute, waiting for his move.

"Don't underestimate him," Artemis counseled. "I've seen first hand what he's capable of," she said, as she touched a small scar on her forehead.

"I won't."

"We've got to use his anger against him," she continued. "When he-"

"Artemis? This isn't my first rodeo with Ares. We just have to think faster than him, which won't prove difficult."

"Yes, but… just be careful. We don't know how strong he is, nor where his strengths have improved. Oh, and he shoots lightning."

"Caution, got it."

"Just… don't try to take him alone, you're still weak."  
"Weak?" I've never felt stronger. "What do you mean 'weak?'"

"I mean-" She never got to finish the sentence, because Ares gave off a mighty roar, and charged at us like a bull.

I placed all my focus back on Ares, and it was like I could see, feel… sense all that was coming.

Yet again it felt like I was watching it all play out in slow motion. I could see his muscles tense behind the shield as he loosened up his sword arm. I could feel his energy, pure aggression, as he pressed himself forward as fast as possible.

My mind worked, analyzing everything I know, all I've learned. All my training, all my skills, everything I know about Ares. Even things I would have otherwise forgotten. I suddenly remembered every tiny detail that's played out in my life that could help me in this situation.

So as he charged me like a boar, with the intent of bashing me with his shield, in the hope that he will stagger me long enough to get in the first strike, I had already pictured almost every maneuver he could initiate, as well as a counter maneuver I can use for each.

My mind had done all of this in the span of about three seconds.

I started a countdown in my head. In less than five seconds, Ares would be upon me. I shot Artemis a quick glance, and she nodded, as if she knew what I wanted to do. At the same time I raised my hand.

Two seconds.

Riptide slipped through Annabeth's fingers, and shot towards my hand even faster than I anticipated. As soon as my hand went up, it shot down again. My sword just brushed over my fingers as it headed straight for Ares.

With lightning reflexes, he raised his shield… what I wanted all along.

While riptide buried itself an inch deep into his shield, Artemis had shot off half a dozen arrows so quickly that her movements were an indescribable blur, yet every shot had hit it's mark. Ares had six arrows protruding from his right knee alone. I quickly side stepped to the right, avoiding his flailing sword, and he tumbled past me and into the dirt.

I smiled behind my helmet, confident this battle was won. I could not have been more wrong.

He quickly managed to get back onto his feet, and curled his hand around the arrow shafts bundled into his knee. In one movement he pulled the lot of them out.

Six arrows, no, six Artemis arrows, shot by literally the best archer in existence, and they had hardly pierced his skin. At least, he was having no trouble walking. Next, he ripped riptide free from his shield, and threw it at me with such speed that I almost failed to catch it.

Yea… this was going to be harder than I thought.

I gazed behind him momentarily, before focusing back on him. His undead army was holding back on his command, giving the others time to escape. I had to hold Ares off, for at least a few more minutes. Looking at the tiny patch of ichor stained into his jeans, I felt a lot less confident. He's may as well be achilles cursed.

This was going to be a tough fight, and who knows what other tricks are up his sleeve. I just needed to hold him off for a few minutes, to keep his attention off my friends whilst they tried to escape. Everything now seemed a lot harder.


	16. Perseus- The battle of New Rome

Perseus- The battle of New Rome

I bellowed a mighty roar as I ripped through undead soldiers by the dozens, standing at the dead centre of the roman front line whilst golden arcs of pure godly power lashed out at my foes.

Throughout the fight, I continued to will out my energy to each and every soldier on the front line, keeping them from tiring at my own expense. But the sacrifice of my strength was small and I hardly noticed the difference as I tore apart the skeletal soldiers before me.

But it was pointless.

As much as I was enjoying my new powers, the sinking feeling of defeat was growing in my chest. Mars's undead army expanded over the horizon, and even with my newfound abilities I could hardly defend the city forever.

Our overall losses were low, but every man, woman, boy or girl we lost was the equivalent of a thousand undead soldiers. Mars's army had more heads than the hydra ever could, but like the hydra, they could always replace the ones we cut off… but of course, there is one head that can't be replaced.

As long as Mars is holding up Terminus's barrier, the undead tide will continue to slowly flow. I need to seal the barrier at the Pomerian line, and defeat Mars before they break through our ranks. It was time to bring out the old tricks.

I turned on my heels, and grabbed the shoulders of the girl behind me.

"Don't let them breach the line," I yelled. Then I pushed through the ranks, thinking fast on my next move.

The resounding "Yes sir" from not just the girl, but of all my comrades in arms, filled me with pride as she filled the hole I left in the defence.

 **Moments later-** I held up my hands as I stood at the banks of New Rome's lake. I could feel the power that the Little Tiber contained, as I momentarily thought back to the first time I was at Camp Jupiter, when Hera/Juno had stolen my memories from me. It left a sour taste in my mouth, and brought up many other angry thoughts that would have previously had me struck down by that… goddess. Eh.

It was with these thoughts that I began my master plan: Wing it and hope for the best. But nowadays, winging it basically amounts to fire and brimstone, so I can say that there have been worse plans.

I rose my hands into the air, summoning my demigod powers once more. I hadn't used the powers of poseidon since I fell into Tartarus, so I didn't really know what to expect. But as it turns out, when you mix demigod powers with your godly powers it makes for interesting results.

The entirety of the little tiber rose up, much like the river at camp half-blood had not long ago. The tiber may have failed to hold back the attack, but it can serve other purposes, like drowning undead soldiers and annoying beefed-up war gods. I let the tsunami drop, and the noise was near deafening, but it washed away everything from the pomerian line to the borders of the camp.

Hundreds of thousands of undead soldiers were crushed under the force of the wave, and Mars was picking himself up out of the dirt, dripping wet… but he didn't look too worse for wear. That was a wave that could drop cities, maybe even states, and Mars simply stood up and shaked it off. He hadn't even let go of his weapon.

" _Perseus! I challenge you to a trial by combat!"_ His roar echoed across New Rome, and I stared him down. It took me a second to realise that he had actually spoken telepathically, as his voice was so loud, so full of power, that he may as well have screamed at the top of his lungs, right in my ear. It painted a clearer picture of just how strong he was.

I took a second to think over his proposal, and then I answered.

" _What are the terms?"_

" _Simple,"_ he said. _"I win, you're out of the way and I can finish up here. You win, I leave with my army, and you can have the honor of being my… better."_

I continued to ponder his proposal, going over each possible conclusion to the matter. If I win, he leaves, and he takes his army with him. If he wins… we're all stuffed. If I refuse… then we're all still stuffed. My answer was firm, if not a teeny, tiny bit reluctant. I didn't like my chances of winning. This isn't that thug, Ares, in front of me. This is the true god of war.

There is a reason why he's renowned as the god of rome. This is a master of tactical warfare, arguably the most skilled warrior of rome, and now he's even stronger than ever, thanks to Jupiter's carelessness and Pluto's input.

But dismal chances are better than none at all, and in the end, I had only one choice.

" _I accept, on the condition that the battle commences outside of the city."_

" _Very well,"_ he said, and his undead army, previously running towards him ready for battle, stopped. In one quick motion, his entire force dropped their weapons, and then they crumbled down to a massive pile of bones, weapons, combat uniforms and armour.

" _The battle shall commence on the field of Mars. The demigods may leave, there is no need for more bloodshed."_

He was letting them go? Maybe he saw no point in killing them. Maybe this attack was only a sign of what was to come… or maybe he had ulterior motives.

" _And of course,"_ Mars spoke up. _"The victor gets to do whatever he wishes with his opponent. You have half an hour to prepare."_

Then he turned around, and began to make his way to the field of… him.

"What is Mars playing at?" I mumbled aloud.

It was time to find out. But first, I needed to notify Reyna. She has to organise a mass evacuation in the event that I lose, an event that unfortunately looks to be likely.

It's time for a trial by combat.


	17. Perseus- Artemis has a rebellious streak

Perseus: Artemis has a rebellious streak.

Ares continued his assault on me, as I desperately dodged his barrage of swipes and stabs. His technique was sloppy and barbaric, but as I had previously learned, trying to parry his attacks isn't a good idea. One of my advantages has proven to be a near fatal disadvantage. The knife in my off hand prevented me from properly parrying attacks with riptide, but it also allowed me extra offensive capabilities that had proven somewhat useful.

I don't think he even noticed the arrows sticking out of his back. Artemis fired off arrows with such speed that her arm was a blur, but the arrows had almost no effect other than ripping apart his clothes and wounding him with paper cuts.

Ares brought his sword down, and I swerved around him as he yanked it from the ground. I jabbed my sword at his back with all the strength I could muster in such a quick strike, before I rolled backwards with agility that seemed impossible to achieve in my armour as he spun around with a swing.

"I'm impressed, I expected you to start crying by now," Ares taunted, as he charged at me once more. I ran at him, facing him head on, and leapt to the side as his sword bore down on me.

"You…" I started, before trying to regain my composure. "You are making this easier than it should be."

"Funny," he said, swinging his sword through the air, "Cause from where I'm standing, you look like you're having a little trouble. Do you need me to-"

He was cut off when Artemis, tired of slowly killing him with paper cuts, leapt onto his back from behind. In one smooth motion, she had her legs around his neck in a scissorhold. Ares swung his sword above his head, as the goddess began to choke him out, and she desperately fended him off with her twin silver hunting knives.

I ran at them, sword drawn with the intent of giving Artemis the time she needed to suffocate him. He dropped his shield and went to grab at her arm, but I smacked his hand away with the blade of my sword, leaving a long, thin cut across his palm.

I dropped my knife to the ground and grabbed at his arm with my free hand, whilst fending off his blade with Riptide.

"What are you doing?!" Artemis asked as she went wild, stabbing at Ares's head with speed. Slowly but surely, her knives became layered with ichor.

"Giving you time to choke-"

"When was the last time you needed to breath air?!" She yelled at me.

I breathed out, held my breath, and then I cursed. Artemis wasn't trying to choke him out; gods don't need to breath. She was giving me an opportunity, an opportunity I was wasting.

I parried another sword strike, then freed his hand and ducked down, taking my drakon bone knife once more. I rolled backwards on my heels, avoiding the downward stab he'd hoped to get me with.

I stood, and would have gone straight back into the fight if it wasn't for the blonde haired girl standing at the labyrinth's entrance, watching as the last camper went through. I caught her eye, and gave her a quick nod. She did the same, and after lingering there for a few more seconds, rushed inside.

I turned my attention to Ares, and ran at him as he continued to flail his sword about his head. I channelled every ounce of power into riptide; power fuelled by rage. Rage from the fires that burned my camp. Rage from the dead that littered the ground. Rage at the betrayal of the god of war.

Slowly, my battle strategy, my lightning fast reflexes and my natural instincts all gave way to the rage. I lifted my foot, raising my knee to my waist, and sheathed my knife. Then I charged with a guttural roar.

Both Ares and Artemis's eyes widened as I ran at them, my sword glowing with golden energy and my legs moving me forward at supersonic speed. I met Ares with my blade and stabbed with everything I had.

Riptide tore through his chest and he screamed. I pressed on, forcing more power into my blade as I pushed it deeper and deeper into his body, and only seconds after my initial attack, the beam of golden light that emerged from my sword had burst through his back, as I further impaled him.

It was this moment of blinding rage that prevented me from realising that Ares's own blade had torn through my armour, and deep into the space between my shoulder and neck, and when I tried to pull riptide out, my arm screamed with pain.

I choked out a cry when Ares's fist clamped around my neck, and I was forced to release riptide as he shoved me back. I clutched my shoulder blade as my vision faltered, and I retreated a few metres.

Artemis continued to rain strike after strike on Ares's head, and ichor was slowly pouring down his scalp. He slashed up at her, but the attack had no strength or speed, and she parried it easily.

Discarding his weapon, Ares pulled at riptide with all he had, and slowly, the sword began to inch out. I extended my good arm, old lefty, and willed my blade back to me, and sure enough, it slid out of him swiftly and returned to my hand.

Ares roared and stumbled down to his knee. Watching Artemis slowly chipping her way through his skull, I could almost sympathize with him… almost. He raised his hands over his head, desperate to stop those silver hunting knives from ravaging his scalp further.

I sheathed riptide and through gritted teeth, I ran at Ares, ready to put an end to the fighting. He looked up just in time to see my celestial bronze boot meet with his face. I felt my foot crack on impact, but it had the desired effect: Ares slumped to the ground, completely out of it.

Once she was sure Ares was down for the count, Artemis hopped off of the brute, and walked over to me.

"That was fun," she said.

"Oh… yea, yes," I faltered, doing my best to sound calm and collected. "Best fun I've had in years, all right!"

"Perseus?" She began, with a raised brow. "Your helmet is leaking."

Now, let me just clear the air here; I was not crying. No matter what Artemis says, there were no tears being shed behind that mask, okay? Besides, if there were, you can't exactly blame me; my arm was barely still attached.

Ichor was flowing down my body at an alarming rate and I asked, "Gods can't bleed to death, right?"

"No," she replied. "But they can lose consciousness, better patch up that wound." With that, she turned away from me and tended to Ares.

A celestial bronze chain formed in her hands, and she began to wrap it around Ares's ankles. The chain appeared to get longer and longer the more she used, and before long the 'all mighty' god of war was wrapped up in metal from his ankles to his neck.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

"If anyone is going to be able to drain him of his power, it's my father."

"What about them?" I gestured to the horde of skeletal soldiers around us. As if on cue, the skeletons began to crumble around us. "Oh."

"I still don't understand what he was trying to achieve," Artemis said.

"Why did you come to help, when all the other gods, even my father, turned a blind eye?"

"Zeus ordered us not to go; he felt it was more important to stay and guard Mount Olympus. But my hunters needed my help, so I… rebelled. I expect there to be a lot of backlash on my part when we get back."

I cocked my head. "You? A rebel? I think Thalia's rubbing off on you."


	18. Perseus- Trial by Combat

**Hey guys! So I wanted to get this chapter in last tuesday, but school got in the way, as per usual. Anyway, this little authors note is to announce my plan to take Rise of Perseus further. I've decided that I'm going to turn this into a small series of short(ish) stories, a trilogy most likely. Also worth noting is that part one (this part, in case you are falling behind) is almost over, but rest assured that I've got plans for part two, and they are… well, I've got plans, haven't I? That was all, now onto chapter eighteen!**

Perseus- Trial by Combat

It doesn't matter how powerful you are, how divine and godly you become, or how manly you think you are; it always hurts when a girl slaps you across the face.

"What kind of plan is 'wing it!'" Reyna yelled at me. She, Frank and I stood alone in the council room, once again having a very 'Roman' debate. Frankly, I wasn't sure whether to feel touched or angry at her; it was literally the only option we had left.

"Reyna," Frank began. "You know you're being unreasonable. Percy- I mean, Perseus, made the only choice where we could all come out of this in one piece."

"My point exactly!" She yelled again. "Where we 'could' all come out of this in one piece. Percy, there must be another way. You can't beat Mars, not like this. You are still weak, at least by god standards. If you asked for a month, at least we could have given you some form of worship to increase your strength."

"Reyna-" I tried.

"I've got a better plan. We'll evacuate as quickly as possible, leave everything of unimportance behind, and when we're a safe distance away, you can 'god' yourself away," Reyna said, so quickly that I had difficulty understanding her.

"You know I can't do that, Reyna. It's a matter of honor. And that would leave Olympus practically defenceless from the outside."

She fumed, and I thought she was going to hit me again. Why was she acting like this? We all know what I have to do, and I am ready to accept it. Why won't she?

"No," she said. One word, like a command. When did she get the right to tell me what to do? In fact, I should be ordering her around.

"Prepare the evacuation. I have a fight to attend… that is an order, praetors."

"What?" Reyna looked like she'd just been punched in the gut. "Who gave you the right to order us around? You may be a god, but you aren't an Olympian, and you damn well aren't my superior."

My patience was wearing thinner by the second, and I was on the verge of snapping. She was being unreasonable, and she knew it… which begged the question as to why I was still standing there in front of her.

"I don't need your permission to do this. Frank, I'm sure I can trust you to put New Rome first. Prepare the evacuation, and talk some sense into her while you're at it." Then, I turned my back on them, and was about to start walking when something hard hit me in the back of the head, and shattered.

I turned, with shards of glass jutting out of my hair, and glared daggers at Reyna.

"Get a grip on yourself. You are being very un-roman, arguing with me like a little girl. Put your people first, praetor, **and do your job!** " That last part came out like a roar, and boomed throughout the chamber, threatening to pull the whole building down.

Our eyes met, and she just stared at me for a good ten seconds before looking away.

"You… are right. I'm sorry," she sounded undeniably sad. I kept telling myself that she was disappointed in admitting that she'd lost that round, but I couldn't help wonder…

I forced those thoughts away; they were probably the last things I needed on my mind.

"Good," is all I said as I turned away, and made my way to the doors.

"Just… be careful, Per… seus." I turned, and looked at them both once more.

"Take care, both of you," is all I said, before turning and pushing my way through the doors. It felt way too much like a goodbye; and not a 'see you later' goodbye, but more like an 'I'll meet you both in elysium' goodbye. Well, technically I can't die, so all I have to fear is anything worse than death… something I have no doubt Mars will be able to deliver me.

Well, there's no putting it off now. It's time for my trial by combat.

' **Literally no time at all, since I can teleport and stuff-' later:**

I stood in the field of Mars, and my mind wandered back to the last time I'd been here, when playing war games before I got my memory back, and I thought life was complicated then. It all seemed so easy looking back on it, but I guess that's what happens when you are watching the god of war twirl an imperial gold assault rifle in his hands.

"So," Mars said. "Modern or classic?" I motioned with my blade, and Mars nodded as his rifle turned into a sword; a bloodied black gladius.

"You know, Ares asked me the exact same thing when I was twelve; he was about to be beat up as well," I said, gripping Riptide with determination. I had left my knife sheathed, deciding it would be better to learn Mars's fighting style before bringing out the more complex moves.

"Bravado get's soldiers nowhere on the battlefield," he said.

"Neither does funny outfits," I said.

"You're one to talk," he replied gruffly.

Standing together, our outfits couldn't possibly contrast any more. He wore some sort of S.W.A.T. combat armour, and large sunglasses that couldn't quite conceal the glow of his flaming eyes.

When I caught myself judging his outfit, I cursed myself and looked at my own attire.

I looked good in the roman ranks, but now I just felt like an idiot. I shapeshifted myself into something more suitable; shapeshifted armour offers no protection to anything other than your ego anyway, so it didn't really matter. I dubbed a camp Jupiter shirt, but the SPQR was written in gold, and gleamed in the sunlight. I coupled that with deep blue jeans, and a pair of simple black and white adidas runners.

I held up Riptide, and looked at it's celestial bronze blade. As if sensing what I wanted, it's form momentarily rippled and changed, like when it goes between sword and pen form. Riptide looked like a completely different weapon, an imperial gold gladius

I looked at my blade, my old friend, in awe, as it magically started to engrave itself. The blade began to tell a story; starting at the pommel, there was a woman, a nymph with wavy hair, and a sword, Riptide, by her side. Right above that, there was a young girl giving a warrior a small object. Zoë and Hercules.

The blade began to tell tragic stories, of nearly a dozen warriors who had died wielding this blade. It told of many battles and just as many deaths, and it was halfway up the sword's blade that I began to recognise the feats as my own.

The blade felt heavy in my hand, and I could feel… something within myself, something that wasn't there before. But somehow, someway, Riptide felt… alive in my hands, and in my heart… if that makes any sense.

I eyed Riptide and said, maybe to myself, maybe to my sword, "Don't you dare start talking, because we've both seen how annoying talking swords can be. Or at least, don't start singing at the top of your lungs, okay?"

Thankfully, Riptide stayed silent, and I was beginning to think I was going insane until the blade lightened in my hand, and I got a reply. Not like Riptide was actually talking to me, but like my mind was automatically interpreting messages, or feelings; but I got the gist of what it was saying to me.

 _No promises._

Great.

"Are we going to get this over with now, or do you need to clean your sword too?" Mars said.

"I am detecting an undertone of sarcasm," I said in reply. "Maybe I will." Riptide seemed happy with the suggestion, as if the thought of a good cleaning lifted it's spirits. I felt guilty of not cleaning my sword… at all. Whenever I take it out of pen form, it's always squeaky clean anyway, so I never had to worry about it. But now I feel like I'd been neglecting it… him… her?

 _Afterwards,_ I told myself.

 _Yay!_ Riptide seemed to say.

 _You can read my mind now?_

 _Yep._

 _Great,_ I thought in return.

 _I know, right?_

By the way, my sword can't detect sarcasm as well as me.

Our little conversation was cut off when Mars's sword lodged into the dirt at high speed, sinking down to it's hilt, right between my feet. I jumped with a high pitched F-word that sounded a lot like duck.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to your sword when you are being dragged towards chaos!" Mars barked, as he outstretched his hand, willing his sword back into his grasp.

Then he came at me.

He moved like the wind, every strike smooth and fast. He wasn't hitting hard - I could parry his blows easily enough - but he was keeping me on my toes, and I had a hard time finding an opening to strike, mainly because I was spending all my time on the defencive. So all I could do is study him and - as unlikely as it was - find a flaw that I could exploit.

He was a flurry of maneuvers and counter maneuvers, and he watched me like a hawk, no, like a vulture, eyeing me like a fresh meal.

 _Do you have any other tricks up your metaphorical sleeve?_ I asked Riptide.

 _Yes,_ is all I got in reply.

Just as I was getting used to Mars's fighting style, just as I was beginning to see a pattern, Mars took a step back, which surprised me, and then stepped back in again, trying to stab me. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for Riptide, who morphed in my hands. Mars looked a little shocked when he accidentally headbutted the head of the spear I suddenly ended up holding in my hands.

He retreated a few paces, dabbing his hand at the small gash on his forehead.

"Oh, so we're playing dirty now, are we?" He said, and with a flick of his wrist he was holding a black spear that was - of course - dripping blood.

"Guess what, mine does that too," he said, with the slightest, almost invisible hint of a smirk. That's the Mars equivalent of a cocky grin.

I stamped the butt of my spear against the ground and as if it was reading my mind (which it was), two more prongs appeared on my weapon. Ornate engravings of fish, horses and the ocean quickly appeared on my weapon, a testament to my father.

 _You make a mean trident,_ I thought.

 _Thankyou, now let's see if you can wield me_ , it replied. I'll admit it, I'm definitely warming up to my new and improved Riptide, even if I can't decipher it's gender orientation.

"Even as your own god, you're still standing in your father's shadow," Mars said, as he charged at me. Funnily enough, being a son of Poseidon, you'd think I'd have used a trident before, but holding it in my hands, I realised that I had no actual training in the use of this weapon. So I acted on instinct.

I caught his spear between Riptide's prongs as it came straight for my face, and plunged my trident deep into the ground, entrapping his weapon. In that same action, I pushed myself off the ground, and twisted myself around, sending my heel streight for his face. Needless to say, my sneaker had a very short conversation with his nose.

He fell backwards with a roar, and rolled back to his feet in one quick motion. Then he ran at me once more, deciding to go all Bruce Lee on me. I didn't have the time to pull Riptide from the earth, so I rolled backwards on my heels. But he was faster than I expected, and as soon as I was back on my feet, his foot hit me in the chest with relatively the same effect as a dumpster truck hitting a cyclist at two hundred miles an hour.

I tumbled over, and took a ragged breath; it felt like my lungs were going to explode. I gripped my chest, and counted ribs. Surprisingly, none were broken. Mars's shadow fell over me, as he held Riptide in his hand.

"I'm disappointed, Perseus. I expected the fight to last much longer than that," he said, as he tapped my back with the prongs of my trident. "I had such high hopes. I couldn't prove strong enough to withstand him… but you project courage and hope to all around you. I thought you could do this… but here we are… both of us, failures." He planted a foot on my back, and raised the trident above his head, and then brought it down on me.

How unfortunate, that he found himself stabbing air with a pen. He stumbled forwards, and I took my chance. In one smooth motion, I ripped my bone and stygian iron knife from its sheath, and brought it up to meet his face. He screamed as the stygian iron blade tore through his face like a knife through butter.

Mars clutched his- well, what was once his eye. "How!?" He screamed at me.

I didn't stop to answer the question. I lunged, and he evaded me. I extended my free arm, and Riptide flew into my hand. It quickly morphed into a shield, but unlike it's other forms, which were ornate and elaborate, the shield simply had SPQR carved in big, bold letters across its surface.

I charged, shield first, and Mars willed his weapon back to him, changing it back into a sword mid-flight. Sword met shield, and I hit hard, but not hard enough to knock him over as I intended. He pushed me away, and then struck at me. I parried with my shield, knocking his sword arm away, and then I struck at the hilt of his sword. He screamed as he dropped his sword - and his middle finger with it. He clutched his hand, and looked up at me, ichor pooling in his teeth.

"End it then, Perseus. Do as our fathers have always intended. Replace me, Perseus, god of war. Complete your quest."

"I have no intention to replace you, Mars," I held my knife against his neck. "Why are you doing this? Ares I would understand, but why you?"

"He came to Ares first… my counterpart was easily manipulated, and when he was turned, my mind was fractured," he said, bitterly. "I… tried to withstand it, I had been for months, but father… Jupiter would do nothing! Said that the greeks and romans are intertwined, and that if he is here, all hope is lost."

"Who? Who is here?" I asked.

"The primordial. He is here for one reason, and one reason only… and I think you know exactly who I mean." Unfortunately, I didn't. "He wants revenge, Perseus. No one enters his domain, and escapes… twice. Especially when that same person had a role in the death of his wife." Now I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"It's not possible. He can't come up here… he can't leave his domain, can he?"

"You've seen him take a physical form. If others can leave, why can't he? He is coming Perseus. You can stop him."

"Why do you help him now? You seem fine to me."

"I helped… because I thought that if I could… get everybody out, force the romans, my people, away, then maybe they would be able to find refuge away from the chaos. Not all battles can be won, not even by romans."

"So you lost hope, that's it?"

"It was all I could do without breaking my mind… but with you here, maybe… just maybe- arrgh!" He gruffed, and placed a hand on his temple.

"I've got to get you back to Olympus. Let me help you with that headache."

I sheathed my knife, and morphed Riptide into something new.

Mars looked up and me just in time to see the massive hammer smash into his skull, and he was knocked to the ground.

"Ugh!" He grunted, "You wanna end this do y-" I cut him off with another strike of the hammer. This time, he was out cold.

I looked at the knife sheathed at my leg.

"Stygian iron, the metal of the underworld. Got to remember that one."

"Let's get him to Olympus," said a deep, dark voice from behind me. I turned and met with a familiar sight.

"Hades," I said. He cocked his head.

"Try again," he said.  
"Pluto… right?" He was pale, and wore a dark grey suit that swirled with the despairing souls of the dead. His face was slightly different than how I remembered him, but the ring he wore on his finger was similar, to the one I'd seen Hades wair. Actually, he looked a little bit like Hitler… not that I'd tell him that. Although, being the god of riches, death and stereotypical evil stuff everywhere, maybe that was intentional.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
